


The Pakhan and his Swan

by Linisen



Series: YOI Omegaverse week 2019 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Swan Princess Mafia AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, Angst, Blood, Dancing, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Verse, Russian Mafia, Shooting, YOI Omegaverse Week, Yakuza, You know Mafia stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “So,” Anna Nikiforov starts and Hiroko leans forward, intrigued. “Say Mari presents as an alpha, and Victor does as well, but Yuuri presents as an omega. Would you be willing to arrange for them to mate?” Anna asks, smile breaking out in earnest on her face as she does.“Victor and Yuuri? Now?” Hiroko’s eyebrows shoot up, looking out into the park at her son and the other boy sitting cross-legged next to each other. Yuuri is looking so intensely at Victor, brown eyes following every movement as Victor talks, waving his hands for emphasise.or; the bratva and yakuza look to strengthen their ties their sons seems like the perfect way to do it. Every summer Victor and Yuuri get to spend three weeks together to get to know each other. Friendship blossoms, but could it be more? and what dark forces might want to prevent them from becoming it?





	1. This Is My Idea of a Match

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my contribution for Day 6 of YOI omegaverse week - Mafia/Yakuza. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely[ faeriefirefly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for the beta and cheer. And a all the kisses and hugs to my friends Sav and Crizz who have been gushing about this idea with me since I came up with it. For those of you who are Swan princess nerds you'll probably recognise the chapter names from the movie. 
> 
> This story will be four chapters and an epilogue and updated weekly, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you may find the answers in this [Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing). Question guide made by [phoenixwaller ](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers).

Hiroko has always enjoyed coming to Russia, especially during the summer. When she was younger and traveled more with her mate, when they had traveled all around the world, Russia was always one of her favourite places to follow Toshiya to. His work demanded his presence at ports and fine dining halls all over the globe. Hiroko had been a steady presence at his side as he bent the world to his will, created rules and laws separate from the rest of the world's view of justice. They had their own. A darker, more brutal one, perhaps, but it was their brand of justice. It still is. 

Admittedly, they have to share that with others. One could not rule the world alone, and those who had gotten greedy enough to try were now cold and dead in the ground. Hiroko has never enjoyed that part of this world but it was the price they had to pay. It wasn’t as if she had gotten much say in the matter of entering this life anyway. 

She didn’t travel as much anymore, though, staying home to tend to their two small pups. 

Said pups are no longer so as small, which is one of the reasons Hiroko finds herself in Russia again, watching her children run around, laughing in the grass with other kids. Well, Mari is running around laughing. Yuuri is only sitting under a tree looking nervously at the other children, wringing his hands. Hiroko has been contemplating going over there for the last ten minutes, to try to coax her son into joining the other kids playing, but she’s not sure if it would be the best course of action. Yuuri might feel embarrassed or claim he’d rather sit with her instead, and that would defeat the purpose. She wants so badly for Yuuri to grow more comfortable around others. Staying locked up in their home in Hasetsu, home schooled and only surrounded by adults and his sister has made Yuuri extremely shy. At the age of seven, he has almost no friends, and Hiroko worries for her son’s well being. 

When bringing it up with Toshiya, the alpha had suggested she and the pups come with him to the next meeting with the Russian bratva. They had plenty of kids running around, he had said, with a soft smile he spared only for his family directed at her, and maybe Yuuri could find a friend there. Three weeks later and here they are, Yuuri hiding under a tree as the other kids play a game of tag. Hiroko sighs. Maybe she could call Mari over and ask her to try to coax Yuuri out of hiding to play. It would probably be better coming from her—less embarrassing than mom. 

She’s just about to call her thirteen-year-old daughter over when someone sits down next in the chair to hers. Hiroko turns and smiles, the presence of the pakhan’s mate, Anna, always welcome. Anna pushes a glass of sparkling white wine across the table, and Hiroko smiles gratefully as she takes it and brings it to her lips. It’s light, but dry on her tongue, the cold liquid refreshing in the summer heat. 

“Thank you.” She smiles gratefully. “It’s just what I needed.”

“You were frowning. Looked like you could use a glass,” Anna replies, smirking a little. 

Hiroko has always enjoyed seeing Anna, the two of them sticking together during boring dinners and having outings while their mates made treaties over ports and territories. They are friends, one of the few Hiroko can say she has outside the yakuza. She imagines it’s the same for Anna. They live secluded lives, wallowing in luxury but sometimes lonely. Seeing her friend, Hiroko realises how much she missed her in the years they’ve been apart, both of them staying in their respective mates’ territories to have pups. 

“Yes, well, I’m worrying,” Hiroko confesses and Anna frowns, tilting her head slightly, her silver hair falling down her shoulder.

“About something serious? Alexia says your organisation is stable right now.” 

Hiroko chuckles a little, nodding. Anna has always been more invested in their mates’ business than she has. Hiroko did not choose this life, and the talk of murders and hits and so on still makes her uncomfortable sometimes. She knows Anna is more invested in the bratva’s actual work, while Hiroko has decided she is very happy being the yakuza mom, making sure everyone is clothed, fed and has band aids over their gunshot wounds.

“No, it’s nothing like that. It’s more of a mother problem,” she admits, taking another sip of the cool wine. 

“Hm, yes, those are always harder,” Anna agrees, turning for a second towards the lawn where the kids are still running around playing. “Sometimes I feel like everything I’m doing is wrong, but I have no idea how to make it better. It only gets harder too. “

“Yes, no one warned me about all the self doubt,” Hiroko agrees.  
“Anything you’re willing to share?” Anna asks as she turns back, a soft smile on her face. 

“I’m worried about Yuuri,” Hiroko admits with a sigh. “He’s lived a very isolated life, and I’m afraid it’s made him quite shy and nervous.”

Anna hums, turning back to the kids, probably to try to spot Yuuri. Hiroko really should call Mari over to try to get her to coax her brother to join in the games. She’s sure if he just tried, he would have a lot of fun. She turns towards the tree, expecting to still see Yuuri there, only to find him gone. Panic rises in her throat, heart pounding as she starts looking around. 

“He seems to be doing alright now, I think,” Anna says and Hiroko turns to her, seeing a wide, heart-shaped smile spread on the other omega’s lips. Hiroko follows her gaze out to the grass and spots her youngest pup on the back of Anna’s son, Victor. They are both laughing, and Victor seems to be pretending to be some sort of horse. He bucks and paws at the ground, seemingly trying to kick Yuuri off but still holding him tight against his back. Yuuri is shrieking with laughter, smile wide, bringing out the dimples in his chubby cheeks as he holds on tightly to the other boy’s shoulders.

Hiroko can hardly believe her eyes. Her shy little Yuuri, hanging of the back of someone he only met a few hours ago. 

“Is your son magic?” Hiroko asks and Anna laughs, eyes glittering as she takes a sip of her own wine. 

“Sometimes I think he is, and sometimes I’m sure he’s a devil, placed in my life to drive me mad. Yesterday, he managed to convince one of the guards to buy him a dog. A dog, Hiroko.” 

Hiroko laughs, shaking her head, the tension she’s been feeling bleeding out of her as she watches the silver haired boy let Yuuri down on the ground, bending down slightly as Yuuri speaks, cheeks bright pink. She so wishes to hear what they are saying but they’re too far away. Yuuri’s blush intensifies and Victor laughs, nodding as he listens. It’s adorable. 

“They seem to be having fun. I’m glad,” Anna remarks. 

Hiroko is more than glad. Other than Mari and Yuuko, Yuuri’s friend from dance class, she’s barely seen him interact with another child. For him to feel so comfortable around someone fills her with joy. 

The omega mothers sit in silence for a while, watching as the kids continue to play. There are several other children besides their own. Some of the other omegas are sitting in groups around the small park outside the pakhan’s estate, talking and sipping wine. The alphas are in a meeting but will join them later. For what Hiroko gathers, it’s more of a social meeting, keeping relations strong, introducing new members and reporting any issues they might have that may affect the other organisation. They are all on good terms; Toshiya would never have brought his family otherwise. 

“Have you speculated anything about what they will present as? Mari must be nearing that age now?” Anna asks, and Hiroko turns her head from the children to look at her friend, sipping the sweet wine again. 

“Yes, it’s all speculation of course, but Toshiya and I are both fairly certain she’ll present as an alpha. She’s already started showing some tendencies.”

“Already? Might be an early presentation then. What is she, thirteen?” Anna asks as Hiroko hums. 

“Yes, fourteen soon. It will be good, I think. Mari is tough and smart. She’ll be a good successor when Toshiya decides to step back.” 

Hiroko tries not to think too much about it. She knows her children will be given the best tools to handle the organisation. Still, she can’t help but worry. It’s a world filled with danger and malice. One needs to know who to trust and who to keep at arm's length. It’s not always easy. She knows Mari can handle it, will excel even, but she still worries.  
“And Yuuri?” Anna asks, bringing her out of her thoughts. 

“It’s harder to be sure with Yuuri, since he’s still so small,” Hiroko says. “But he’s much like me, both in looks and behaviour. He’s smart, too, but kind and caring. Emotional. I would be surprised if he presented as something other than omega but I could be wrong. He has a tendency to surprise me.” 

Out of her children, Yuuri is the one that makes her head spin the most, pushes her to think outside the box. Mari has been easy to raise, strong willed but unafraid, not attached to emotion the way Yuuri is. Not cold, but very sure. Mari knows how she feels and has no doubts about it. Yuuri, on the other hand, is a ball of emotions, darting every which way, sometimes all of them at the same time. He still hasn’t been able to control them, excitement and fear sometimes mixing. He’s hard to read, even if Hiroko tries her hardest. He’s still spectacular, sees the world in new ways, making Hiroko see them too. Yuuri pushes her to grow and be a better parent every day. 

“One of each—that’s lucky in our world,” Anna comments and Hiroko hums in acknowledgement. They have been lucky. Incredibly lucky to have two healthy, mostly happy pups who fill their lives with joy every day. 

“What about you? Have you thought about Victor?” she asks, looking over at the boys playing again. Victor still has a child's figure, thin and gangly, long silver hair trailing after him in a ponytail as he runs. It’s hard to say by looks alone what dynamic he’s leaning towards, and such speculations are rarely anything more that just that. 

“Ah, yes. Alexia desperately wants Victor to be an alpha, of course. Someone to continue on as the pakhan. I think he could be good at it. He is softer than I think Alexia was when she was younger, but so smart. Alexia is already having him sit in on meetings from time to time. It’s good—I think he’ll understand the workings of the organisation completely when he’s older. It’s good she let him stay outside today, though. He’s only ten, still a child. I would like for him to stay one as long as he can. God knows he won't have the opportunity when he grows up, being in this life.”

Hiroko knows. She often wonders if it was right to bring children into this world, where they can’t completely choose their path in this life. Not like she had much choice either. She wouldn’t trade it for the world, though, if that meant being without Toshiya. 

“You ever wish things were different?” she asks Anna, smiling as she looks over at Yuuri and Victor, who have sat themselves down, talking as they pull grass from the ground. 

“Sometimes,” Anna says. “I doubt I would have had any other path than this though. Unlike you, I was born into this as much as mated, with my family being part of the bratva. I was always going to be arranged to an alpha in a crime organisation. I’m just happy it was Alexia.” Anna smiles at the mention of her mate, and Hiroko’s eyes dart down to her mating bite on her neck. 

“I feel the same way. I wasn’t very pleased about being arranged to be married with someone I didn’t know at all, and when I realised what he works with, I almost ran away. I was sure he was going to be monster. Luckily, he wasn’t,” Hiroko says, remembering the tears and the fear. How she had asked, begged not to have to mate him. 

“You’re happy together now.” Anna says, confidence in her voice. 

Hiroko smiles, thinking about Toshiya and how he had kissed her cheek before leaving her as he headed into the meeting. “Yes, very.” 

“Good. Alexia and I too.” Anna says with a wide smile, fingers playing with the wine glass. “Still, the arrangements our parents made for us could have been handled in a better way.” 

“You’re absolutely right. As much as I love Toshiya, getting arranged to be married at sixteen to someone you had only seen a photo of was terrifying,” Hiroko agrees. 

“Yes, I locked myself in my room and refused to even look at the photo. Hopefully we’ll be able to do better by our kids.” Anna laughs, shaking her head. 

“Yes, I hope so too,” Hiroko agrees. She and Toshiya haven’t even started talking about it yet but it’s only a matter of time. When Mari presents, Hiroko is sure the offers will come as soon as the news gets out.

“Have you planned anything for them yet?” Anna asks, as if thinking the same thing.

“No, nothing yet. I can’t say I know how these things usually go. I stay out of their dealings. You know that.” 

Hiroko is satisfied with it too. She enjoys being the yakuza mom, taking care of rowdy alphas who need someone to make sure they stay safe. Those who come to them with nothing, no one. She can be their mom, too. She’s not a negotiator or an assassin. She can take care of and protect herself and the family—that’s what matters the most. 

“Well, things are usually not set into motion with arranged matings until presentation, since there is really no point in it, in case the guesses are wrong. Still, I can’t help but think...” Anna trails off looking out towards the children again, a puzzled look on her face.

“What?”

Anna continues to look for a while, index finger tapping against her lips, and when she turns back to Hiroko she has a gleam in her eyes, sparkling with an idea. “So,” she starts and Hiroko leans forward, intrigued. “Say Mari presents as an alpha, and Victor does as well, but Yuuri presents as an omega. Would you be willing to arrange for them to mate?” Anna asks, smile breaking out in earnest on her face as she does. 

“Victor and Yuuri? Now?” Hiroko’s eyebrows shoot up, looking out into the park at her son and the other boy sitting cross-legged next to each other. Yuuri is looking so intensely at Victor, brown eyes following every movement as Victor talks, waving his hands for emphasise. They are so small still. Hiroko can’t imagine Yuuri leaving home to come live here in Russia, grown up, mated. But that would be years in the future, at least a decade away. 

“Yes. We would have to discuss it with the alphas first, of course, but imagine them being able to know each other,” Anna says, something like longing and hope in her voice. Perhaps she’s thinking something similar to Hiroko’s thoughts, how one day, far too soon, they will be grown up, and all they can hope is that the decisions they make now will make them happy in the long run. 

Perhaps it’s not such a crazy idea. 

“We could have them meet regularly, be friends before they present or mate,” Hiroko says slowly as she thinks it, heart rate speeding up a little at the prospect of Yuuri having a security that she never had. For him to grow into a mateship, not have just a month to process it before having to enter it. 

“Yes! And even if Victor would present as something else or Yuuri would, they would still be friends, and that would strengthen the ties with the organisations for whoever takes over, be it Mari or Yuuri.”  
They both turn to look at their sons, now standing and seemingly making their way towards them, Victor still talking while Yuuri looks at him like he hung the moon and the stars in the sky. 

“This is actually a really good idea,” she agrees. If Yuuri, with his fragile heart and strong mind is to be mated, Hiroko would want it to be to someone he knows, someone he trusts. She doesn’t want him to go through an arrangement the way she did. For her, as a parent, to know the alpha’s parents, be friends with them even, is more than she ever thought she would get when it came to arranging her children’s matships. She would know Victor personally as well, if they were to meet regularly. It’s perfect, especially with the way her son is looking at the other boy. Yuuri has such a delicate heart and this might help him find happiness. 

The boys reach them, half running the last steps. Victor is a flurry of motion and Hiroko almost has a hard time looking at him as he bounces around them, Yuuri with a wide smile on his face beside him. 

“Mom, Victor has a dog!” Yuuri says, smiling that cute smile that brings out the dimples in his chubby cheeks. “Can I please go pet it?”

“Can we, Mama? Pleaaaaaaseee?” Victor begs, still bouncing around, silver hair swishing in the air as he does. 

“You have to be careful, Vitenka. Makka is still a puppy and you have to make sure she doesn’t hurt Yuuri. It will be your responsibility,” Anna says calmly, seemingly having no trouble looking at the bouncing ball of her son. This must be normal behaviour then. 

“Mama, I promise!” Victor exclaims, stopping to spread his arms wide to press his point. “I’m super big and strong; I know I can do it. I’ll take care of Yuuri. You can count on me.”

With the conversation they just had, Hiroko can’t help but smile, hoping for it to be true for the rest of their lives if this arrangement holds. 

“Alright, since you promise,” Anna agrees. “You know how important it is that you keep your promises, right?”

“Yes! I promise, promise, promise!” Victor says, heart-shaped smile on his face. He looks so much like Anna, a miniature down to the lashes. The only difference is Anna’s dark green eyes, where Victor’s are strikingly blue, just like Alexia's. 

“Can I, Mom? Please?” Yuuri asks, much more timid than his older friend. 

“Of course, Yuuri, just be careful. Listen to Victor; it’s his dog and he knows her best.”

“Yes! Thank you!” Yuuri smiles, eyes bright with joy. 

Hiroko can’t remember the last time she saw him this happy, if she ever has. It brings warmth to her heart. Maybe this agreement could be perfect. 

“Come, Yuuri!” Victor shouts, wrapping a hand around Yuuri’s and tugging him towards the house where the puppy must be.  
“She’s a very nice dog. I’m sure they’ll be completely safe,” Anna says as they watch them go. “I just want to make sure he learns responsibility.”  
“Anna, I think your idea might be genius,” Hiroko says and Anna smiles widely, raising her glass for a toast. 

The boys break into a sprint and as they do, they meet the alphas coming out of the house, meeting hopefully over. 

Toshiya looks just as surprised as Hiroko feels, eyebrows raised as Yuuri shouts a greeting to his father before disappearing into the house. He and Alexia come over together with two more alphas Hiroko knows, their next in command, Morooka for Toshiya, Nikolai for Alexia. Toshiya still looks like he’s in disbelief as he kisses Hiroko’s cheek, hand softly caressing the bond mark on her neck as he sits. 

“Was that our son running in with Victor?” he asks, looking to where the boys disappeared into the house. “Playing?”  
“It was,” Hiroko confirms, smiling widely. “It seems he’s made a friend.”

“How was the meeting?” Anna asks, turning towards her mate. 

Alexia smiles, shaking her head. “Nothing major, certainly nothing big enough to bore you with. How have things been out here?” Alexia replies, borrowing Anna’s half-full wine glass to take a sip. 

“Well, it seems out sons have become friends,” Anna says, looking conspiritorily at Hiroko before continuing. “And Hiroko and I have an idea about it.” 

“Oh, really?” Alexia asks, leaning forward with a gleam in her eyes. “I love all of your ideas. Lay it on me.” 

“How would you feel about an arrangement between the two top families of the yakuza and the bratva?” Anna asks, and beside Alexia, Nikolai snorts.

“We have several arrangements, what’s your point?” he asks teasingly. 

“Hiroko?” Toshiya asks and she smiles, a little nervous all of a sudden. 

If it was just them it wouldn't matter, but Hiroko isn’t sure about the others. She doesn’t know Alexia and Nikolai very well, and Morooka is not always as positive towards the Russians as her mate is.

“We were thinking that maybe Victor could be a good mate,” she says, looking into her alphas eyes. “For Yuuri.” 

“For Yuuri?” Toshiya and Morooka both echo, eyes wide.

“Isn’t it too early for that? He’s only seven?” Morooka questions, a slight strain in his voice. 

“I don’t think so,” Anna starts, and from the corner of her eye, Hiroko can see Morooka srcowl. “We were talking about how nice it would be if they had a chance to get to know each other, compared to how we entered our mateships. Maybe they could benefit from being friends before mates.”

“They haven't even presented yet,” Morooka points out, but Toshiya holds up a hand to silence him, still looking straight at her. 

“Tell me how you feel, Hiroko,” he asks, eyes warm and filled with love. He always makes her feel completely safe, loved.

“Our Yuuri seems to have taken a liking to Victor, in a way I haven’t seen before,” Hiroko starts. “Victor really took his time to play with Yuuri and they seem to enjoy each other's company. I can’t say what they’ll present as, but would it be the worst things for them to spend more time together? To build a relationship to continue when you and Alexi decide to step back? If they turn out to be a good match with their dynamics, the arrangement will be beneficial for all parts; otherwise, they can remain friends.” 

Toshiya smiles widely, wrapping a hand around her neck and leaning up to give her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Perfect. Who knew you were such plotters,” he says, turning towards the rest of the table. 

“What do you say, Alexia?” 

“I think it’s the best thing I’ve heard all day,” Alexia agrees. “How do we make this happen?” 

_______________________________________________________________________

Two days later, Hiroko is sitting in the comfort of their private plane on the way home. The trip had been enjoyable for all of them, and as the plane evens out in the air, nose pointing towards Japan, she lets her eyes wander over the passengers on the plane. Toshiya, Morooka and four other members of the yakuza are sitting at a table near the front, talking. They had only had one more meeting while in Russia, about the mating arrangement. The rest of the time, they had all just enjoyed themselves. Mari had played with some of the older kids, also from within the bratva, while Yuuri kept to Victor’s side. Victor had been extremely kind to Yuuri the entire time, and Hiroko feels light, smiling as she thinks about the life Yuuri might have with the silver-haired boy, if everything falls into place. 

Yuuri is still sniffling a little beside her, devastated to leave his new friend. Not even promises of katsudon had stopped the big fat tears that started rolling down Yuuri’s cheeks as soon as they waved goodbye to the Nikiforov family. 

“Yuuri?” Hiroko calls softly, making the boy turn his red rimmed eyes behind blue framed glasses towards her, blinking slowly. The sight breaks her heart, and she can’t help but lean forward to wipe the dampness from his cheeks. Yuuri takes a stuttering breath and Hiroko tries to smile encouragingly, hoping to calm Yuuri’s sadness. 

“I know you feel sad about leaving Victor, but we’ll see him soon.”

Yuuri sniffles again, breath stuttering, lower lip pouting. “How soon?”

“Next summer,” Hiroko says softly. 

Yuuri’s lower lip starts to tremble again, eyes filling with tears.“That so long,” he sniffles and Hiroko smiles, heart clenching at the sight of her son so upset. She pulls him into a hug, hand caressing down his dark hair. “I know, Yuuri.”

“That’s almost a year!” Yuuri protests, and Hiroko nods, Yuuri hiccuping against her shoulder. 

“I know, Yuuri. But then Victor will come to Hasetsu, and you can show him all of your favourite places. You can go dancing and to the beach.” 

“How long will he stay?” Yuuri asks, leaning away from her embrace to look up into her eyes.  
“Three weeks.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen, eyebrows raised as the tears stop falling down his round cheeks. His eyes light up instead, a wobbly smile spreading across his face.

“Three weeks? Really? I can play with Victor every day for three weeks?”

“Yes, really.” Hiroko says, plucking the glasses from his face, wiping the tears away. “Every summer from now on you will see Victor for at least three weeks.”

Yuuri smiles widely for a moment before he starts frowning, eyebrows pinching as she places the glasses back on his nose. “Why?” 

This is the hard part. They had all decided that by next summer, both boys should know why they were going to be seeing more of each other. It didn’t make it easier to explain though. She wonders how Anna and Alexia would be doing it, if Victor already knew. 

“You know how your father and I are mates?” Hiroko starts, hoping to be able to find the words to explain to her son about the arrangement, and hoping he won't be too upset. 

“Yes?” Yuuri says, eyes focused on her face, gaze intense. 

“Do you know what that means?” she asks as Yuuri sits back into his seat. He’s in one of those soft hoodies he loves, has more than she can count in his wardrobe at home. 

“Being mates?” Yuuri asks, scrunching up his nose as he thinks.

“Yes.”

“Uhm, that you love each other?” he starts, looking over at where his father is sitting with his subordinates. ”Live together? Have pups?” 

“Yeah, sort of.” Hiroko agrees. It’s so hard to explain this. She has no idea how her own parents did it. She had been older, though, and it had not gone that well. “It’s like you’re best friends and you take care of each other.”

At least that’s what she’s hoping Yuuri and Victor’s mating would be. 

“Okay,” Yuuri says, dragging the word out, clearly not sure where she’s going with this. 

“If Victor presents as an alpha and you as an omega, we want you and Victor to be mates,” she explains, heart beating rapidly in her chest as she judges her son’s reaction. 

Yuuri’s eyes widen, mouth falling open. “Really?” he whispers, eyes still blinking widely but a smile spreading on his lips, dimples showing in his cheeks. 

“Yes.” 

“I would spend everyday with Victor?” Yuuri asks, shifting in his seat but keeping his eyes on her, as if trying to decide if she’s joking.

“Yes, almost. Is that something you would like?”

“Yes!” Yuuri shouts, throwing his arms around her neck. “Yes, more than anything, Mom!”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, what will the boys make of this arrangement as they grow up? Next week we'll know from their point of view!
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	2. For as Long as I Remember, We've Been Told We'd Someday Wed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor gets to know each other as they grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely[ faeriefirefly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for the beta and cheer. And a all the kisses and hugs to my friends Sav and Crizz who have been gushing about this idea with me since I came up with it. 
> 
> For those of you who haven't checked out the Q&A, I would just like to point out that in this verse a presentation works sort of like a fast track puberty. Everyone (alpha, beta and omega) is all sort of more like a child before presentations, both in appearance and definitely in scent. Just so you know.  
> I hope you enjoy!

****

**_Ten/Thirteen_ **

“Mom! Victor’s here!” Yuuri shouts as he bounces up and down, the sleek black car that can only contain one thing, one person, approaching on the road. Yuuri has been looking out his bedroom window on the third floor of their large house in Hasetsu all morning, peering down the road to spot one of the yakuza’s cars coming. His father left early this morning to go pick up Victor and his mother, to make sure they come to the Katsuki’s residence smoothly. 

Yuuri’s been awake since before his father left, unable to sleep with all the excitement, knowing he’d get to see Victor soon. He asked to come, too, but his father said that it would be better for Yuuri to stay at home and wait. On the way out, Yuuri had heard his father whisper something to his mother about _a threat_ and _bringing extra guards._ Yuuri isn’t stupid, and he’s not as little as they all seem to think either. He knows what that means and it has his stomach in a jumble of nerves, scared something might happen to Victor. 

This is the third time they’ll spend the summer together, and Victor turned thirteen this winter. Yuuri always mourns not being able to celebrate Victor’s birthday with him, but his mom says they’ll have plenty of time to celebrate when they're older. It’s just so long until then! Yuuri wants to be able to spend more time with Victor now, not in a few years when they have both presented. It’s so stupid. 

“That’s great, dear. Why don’t you go out and meet him,” his mother says as she looks up from the papers one of the employees is holding in front of her. The smell of katsudon lies heavy in the air and Yuuri takes a deep breath, mouth watering. They always make katsudon when Victor comes, because Victor likes it just as much as Yuuri does. 

Yuuri doesn’t need to be told twice, rushing towards the door to push it open, running out to the driveway. He can still hear the car approaching and can’t help but bounce in place as he waits for it to pull up, smiling widely already. 

The car has barely stopped before a door is flung open and a flurry of silver hair and long limbs rushes out of the car towards him. Yuuri runs forward, too, and when they reach each other, Victor pulls him into a tight hug, lifting Yuuri slightly off the ground. He’s even taller than he was last summer and Yuuri feels like he could almost disappear into the embrace, just like with an adult. 

“Yuuri!” Victor laughs, bright and bubbly. “I missed you!” 

“I missed you too!” Yuuri says as he pulls back, wide smile on his face. “The katsudon is almost done, you have to come have some.” 

Victor laughs and pokes him in the cheek. “Have you been eating a lot of katsudon, Yuuri? I swear these cheeks just get poofier for every year that goes by.” 

Yuuri huffs, his cheeks puffing out even more because of it, and Victor giggles in response, poking at his cheek again. It makes something uncomfortable turn in Yuuri’s stomach and he rubs at his cheek, annoyed. 

“Hello, Yuuri,” Anna says, coming up from behind Victor.

Yuuri smiles politely, bowing slightly in greeting. He’s still feeling a bit sad about Victor’s comment but he doesn’t want to show it. “Hello Mrs. Nikiforov,” he replies, looking down at the ground, twisting his feet a little. 

“Are you excited for this summer? Vitenka has been talking about how he wants to come for weeks.”

Yuuri nods, still looking down. He doesn’t know why, but Anna always make him a bit nervous. She’s never done anything and he knows he’ll warm up to her in a few days, but it always feels strange in the beginning. 

“Yuuriii, are we going to go in and have katsudon or what?” Victor asks and Yuuri nods, the mention of his favourite dish not making him feel as excited as it usually does. 

He takes Victor’s hand to lead him into the house. Yuuri doesn’t want Victor to think of him as someone with poofy cheeks. The kids in town, who Yuuri only meets when he goes to play with Yuuko or Phichit, always tease him for being chubby. Victor won’t want a chubby mate. Victor is the prettiest person in the world and he deserves someone who at least doesn’t look like they’ve been living on katsudon. Determined, he decides to not eat a single bowl of it until all of the puffiness is gone. 

They’re on their way back from the beach at the end of Victor’s second week in Hasetsu, Yuuri having shown Victor how well he can swim now. They’d also had water fights. Yuuri laughed so much his stomach hurt from it. They decide to head back when they see that the sunblock has started to wear off from Victor’s shoulders, pinking the delicate, white skin. Affected by the warmth and the sun, they take the way through the market, picking up something to eat and drink.

“Yuuri-kun!”

Yuuri turns, arms full of a whole watermelon he and Victor plan to eat when they get back, to spot Phichit coming running down the street, waving and smiling. Yuuri smiles back, almost dropping the watermelon as he tries to wave. 

“Who is that?” Victor asks beside him, hands filled with bags of soda. 

“That’s Phichit,” Yuuri says just as the boy reaches them, barreling straight into Yuuri, putting his arms around him and the watermelon in an awkward hug. 

Yuuri and Phichit met four months ago when Phichit’s family moved to Japan from Thailand to work for the yakuza. Yuuri was a bit unsure about the boy’s intensity at first, but things have gotten better and now Yuuri considers them close friends, which is nice. He doesn’t have many friends. 

“Yuuri! I didn’t think I would see you for three whole weeks. Is this Victor?” Phichit asks excitedly, turning towards the other boy with a wide smile. Yuuri might have gushed a little too much about Victor since he and Phichit met. About his smile and his dog and how fun he is to hang out with. It’s so hard not to, though, since Victor is just incredible. 

“Yeah. Hi, I’m Victor,” the other boy answers. 

“Cool! Yuuri talks about you all the time. I’m Phichit, his best friend,” Phichit grins, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulling him close. 

Yuuri stumbles a little, trying not to drop the watermelon as his balance shifts. Yuuri catches Victor frown, mouth twisting into something sour. 

“No, I’m Yuuri’s best friend,” Victor argues as he looks at the arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Phichit rolls his eyes, crossing his arms as he puffs his chest out. “No. I’m Yuuri’s best friend. You’re his fiancé or something,” Phichit says, shaking his head, pulling Yuuri even closer. “Which is cool, I guess, but I’m his best friend.” 

The boys glare at each other, silence growing heavy, and Yuuri’s stomach turns, not wanting to see two of the people closest to him argue. He tries to straighten, to make Phichit’s hand fall off his shoulder because Victor is still glaring at it. 

“Uhm, I—” Yuuri starts, trying to think of anything that could calm the situation, shuffling his feet as nerves grow in his stomach, prickeling his skin. “You are both my best friends?” 

The boys turn towards him, looking even angrier. It was clearly the wrong answer. 

“Yuuri! You can only have one best friend,” Phichit points out.

“Yeah, only one person can be the best,” Victor agrees.

Yuuri huffs out a breath, a sour feeling spreading in his body as the two boys keep looking at him with irritated expressions. Yuuri really doesn't like it. It makes it hard to breathe and something burn behind his eyes. He doesn't want to hurt either of them. It’s true, both of them are Yuuri’s best friends, just in different ways. He plays with Phichit almost every day, but he tells Victor almost all his secrets. 

“I can’t choose,” he protests and that makes both of them frown even more. 

“You have to,” Phichit insists.

Yuuri feels his chest seize up, making it hard to breathe. The burning in his eyes intensifies and suddenly there is a need in him to run away, to hide and not look back. He shrugs of Phcihit’s hand and steps away, clutching the watermelon hard to his chest. 

“I’m going home,” he sniffles as he feels the tears start to fill his eyes. He turns quickly to start to walk back home, get away from this stupid situation. He can see one of the guards start to follow him from the corner of his eye, and that makes him take faster steps, breaking into a sprint. The watermelon feels heavy in his grip but Yuuri needs to get away from their angry expressions and demanding words. How is Yuuri supposed to choose? He loves them both. Tears start to fall down his cheeks as he runs faster, trying to leave the burning feeling in his chest behind him as he flees. 

As soon as he’s home, he puts the watermelon down on the floor before rushing up the stairs, tears streaming down his cheeks as he closes the door. He crawls into bed to hide under the covers, sobbing until he falls asleep. 

When he wakes up, it’s to his mother carding her fingers through his hair. Her familiar scent surrounds him and makes everything feel like home and safety for a moment, before he remembers Victor and Phichit and how he had hurt them and then just run away. He pulls himself into a hard ball under the covers, knees pressed to his chest and forehead pressed to his knees. 

“I have two very upset boys in my dining room,” his mother says softly, hands still moving in his hair, caressing his scalp. “You want to tell me what happened?” 

Yuuri shakes his head, burying even further into the blankets. He does not want to talk about it, never ever. He’s going to stay under the covers forever, where it’s nice and warm and no one can demand he choose best friends or call his cheeks poofy. 

“Yuuri,” his mother sighs, pulling the covers down slightly, even when Yuuri tries to hold them above his face. “Tell me what happened. Victor and Phichit already tried, but I want to hear from you too.”

Yuuri waits, he thinks maybe she’ll give up and go away, but his mother just sits there waiting for him to start explaining, and even if Yuuri really doesn’t want to, he takes a deep breath and starts. 

“They say they can’t both be my best friend, but I can’t choose,” Yuuri mumbles into his pillow, and his mother hums in agreement. 

“Yes, that is a hard choice. I think they can both be your best friend.”

“That’s what I said too!” Yuuri says as he sits up abruptly. “But they said I couldn't! That I had to pick! I can’t do that.” 

“Maybe we should go downstairs and talk about it?” his mother suggests, pulling at the blankets again, now only covering his legs. 

“No,” Yuuri says, biting the inside of his cheek. “They are just going to make he choose between them and then the other one will be sad and won’t want to be my friend anymore and I don’t want that!” 

“They seem really sad to have upset you, Yuuri. I don’t think they will make you choose anymore, but I still think you should go down and talk to them. If you don’t resolve your arguments, it’s hard to keep friends at all,” his mother says, pressing her scent gland against Yuuri’s wrist, his own still hidden until presentation. 

Yuuri’s eyes widen, stomach twisting at the thought of losing them both. 

“No I don’t want that!” he says, almost flying off the bed, trying to untangle from the sheets. 

“I know, dear, and that’s why you have to go down and talk to them, make up. It wasn’t nice of you to leave Victor in the market alone, and I think you should apologize to him for that,” Hiroko says as she stands, giving Yuuri room to get out of bed. 

“Didn’t Satsuki stay with him?” Yuuri says, eyes wide. He had assumed, since Hikaru had followed him, that the other guard had stayed. Yuuri knows that his father's job is dangerous, and that they have to have protection when they go outside the Katsuki mansion, just in case. Yuuri has to make sure Victor is safe too. 

“She did,” his mother admits, and Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief as the fear of something happening to Victor slowly fades. “But what if you had only had one guard with you, what would have happened then? You need to consider the consequences of your actions, okay?”

Yuuri nods, nerves starting to spike again as he lets his mother pull him to his feet and down the stairs. When they reach the dining room, she lets his hand go.

“Just talk to them, Yuuri. I’m sure it will be fine,” she encourages with a soft pat on his cheek, before leaving him to walk towards the kitchen. 

Yuuri takes a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart, before he enters the room and spots Victor and Phichit sitting on the floor. As soon as they see him, they rise, and Victor rushes over to wrap Yuuri in an embrace. 

“I got so worried,” Victor whispers into his hair, arms tight around his shoulders. “Are you okay? I’m sorry we were being so stubborn.” 

Yuuri hugs him back, burying his face in Victor’s chest for a moment, so relieved that he’s not angry at Yuuri, before they both step back. 

“I’m sorry I ran away,” Yuuri mutters as Phichit steps up, too, giving him a quick hug. 

“No, we’re sorry,” Phciht says. “We shouldn’t have made you choose. It wasn’t fair.” 

“Yeah, it wasn’t and we’ve talked about it and we can both be your best friends,” Victor agrees with his heart-shaped smile, and Phichit nods. 

“Yeah totally! It wasn’t cool what we did. Of course we both want to be your friend and we shouldn’t have fought like that.” 

Yuuri feels another sob rise in his throat at the kind words and he sucks in a breath as he tries not to start crying again. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri says, wiping at his eyes stubbornly. “I’m sorry too, though. I shouldn’t have left. I’m sorry for worrying you.” 

The screen door behind them opens and the smell of food comes through the opening as his sister steps in, eyeing them all. She presented as an alpha two years ago, and she’s grown taller and wider since then, all traces of childhood gone now at the age of sixteen. Her ears are lined with rings and her short dark hair is pushed back by a red hairband. 

“Mom says we’re having katsudon to celebrate you making up. Go wash up.” 

Yuuri’s stomach drops and he takes half a step back. Why does his mother have to make katsudon? She doesn’t do it this often usually, and Yuuri has promised himself to not eat any until his cheeks are less poofy, and they haven’t gotten any smaller over the last week. 

“I’m not hungry,” Yuuri says as he pokes absentmindedly at his cheek. 

Mari quirks an eyebrow at that, eyeing him closely. “That’s never stopped you before?”

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbels, taking another step back. “I’m just going to go outside for a bit.”

He turns around quickly, rushing out the door to their garden. He quickly makes his way to his favourite tree, sitting down under it as he tries to think about anything other than the delicious katsudon and how much he wants to eat it. He grinds his teeth hard, determined not to fall for temptation. He needs to do this to be good enough for Victor. 

He’s not sure how long he sits under the tree, but after a while, he hears a screen door open. He looks up from where he’s rested his forehead on his knees, seeing Victor coming towards him with two bowls. Yuuri turns away, cheeks burning as he tries not to look at his friend approaching, or breathe in the smell of delicious katsudon.   
“I brought you some food,” Victor says as he sits down next to Yuuri, their knees bumping as he does. 

“I’m not hungry,” Yuuri says turning away even more.

“Yuuri,” Victor sighs, and after a beat of silence, Yuuri turns to look at him. Victor looks worried and sad and it makes Yuuri’s heart clench painfully in his chest. “Is this because I teased you when I came?”

“I don’t want you to be stuck with a mate that has poofy cheeks,” Yuuri pouts.   
“Hey, I like you just the way you are. Okay? No avoiding katsudon on my account,” Victor says, pushing the bowl closer. “Let’s eat.” 

Yuuri looks up into Victor’s pleading eyes, looking just like a puppy begging for food. The sadness and embarrassment he felt fades and he can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips. 

“What?” Victor asks, smile breaking out on his face as Yuuri accepts the bowl.  
“You looked like Makkachin just now,” Yuuri giggles and Victor gasps, placing the hand not holding his bowl on his heart. 

“Yuuri, so cruel! Your think I look like a dog?”

Yuuri giggles even more at that, and Victor falls into a story about how Makka had run into the kitchen to eat all the beef the cook had prepared, and soon, Yuuri has forgotten all about why he was sad in the first place. 

**_Eleven/Fourteen_ **

“Good, Yuuri,” Victor says, hands tight around Yuuri’s elbows as he leads him forward. “Push forward with your right foot now. You can do it!” 

“I can’t!” Yuuri says as his feet slip on the ice, almost making him stumble. Victor’s grip on his arms straightens him up and he continues to move them across the slippery surface, sliding backwards as Yuuri tires to find his footing. 

“You can—I believe in you! It’s just like dancing, and you are so good at that!” Victor says, smiling that wonderful heart-shaped smile that always makes Yuuri smile in return. It makes him lose his concentration and he almost falls again, only to be saved by Victor’s strong hands once more. 

When Yuuri came a week ago, Victor had presented him with a gift: a pair of pristine white ice skates. He had smiled widely, telling Yuuri about how he was going to teach him and how much fun it was, just like dancing but on ice. Yuuri really loves dancing, does it several times a week with his aunt Minako, so Yuuri had believed him. That’s how he ended up here, fearing for his own death as he clutches the other boy’s arms. 

“It’s nothing like dancing,” Yuuri protests, and Victor laughs again, picking up some more speed. 

“You just need to find your footing and you’ll be great,” Victor disagrees as he turns them, Yuuri shrieking as butterflies erupts in his stomach as they spin. “Here, look. Do as I do.” 

Victor lets go of one of his arms to lace their fingers together, turning so they’re side by side. Slowly, he shows Yuuri how to push off with one skate, then the other, and soon they are slowly making their way across the rink. Yuuri feels like he’s managing okay with just Victor’s warm hand in his. That is, until something comes flying across the ice at a fast pace, almost colliding with him, making Yuuri stumble back and fall hard on his ass. The ice bites into his butt, even though it’s covered by the fabric of his pants, and Yuuri feels tears spring up in his eyes from the pain. 

“Yuuri!” Victor shouts, kneeling down to take Yuuri’s hands in his to pull him up from the cold. “Are you okay?”

Victor turns towards the other person as soon as Yuuri is on his feet. Yuuri now sees it’s a boy, probably the same age as Victor, with shoulder length blonde hair, moving fast across the rink. 

“Yura! Stop being such a jerk!” 

“Fuck off!” the other boy, Yura apparently, shouts back. “If he can’t skate, he shouldn't be on the ice.” 

Victor wraps a protective arm around Yuuri, pulling him to his side as he looks over at the other boy. He’s skating beautifully, movements graceful on the slippery surface. Yuuri can hardly believe someone can move like that on the ice. He can’t help but wonder if Victor can do it too. He probably can. Victor is so amazing, he can probably do anything. 

“How is one suppose to learn then, if you can’t skate on the ice?” 

“Do it somewhere where I’m not,” Yura retorts. 

“We were here first, Yura!” Victor shouts back and the boy turns back to them, sprinting forward until he comes close, stopping abruptly. 

“Whatever,” he says, eyeing Yuuri up and down with a scowl. “This the kid?” 

“This is Yuuri, yes,” Victor says. “Yuuri, this is Yuri, or Yura. He’s Nikolai’s grandson.” 

The boy leans forward, bending down until he’s eye level with Yuuri, green eyes hard as stone. This close, Yuuri can smell the alpha pheromones, strong and almost overwhelming in intensity, even for his unpresented nose. 

“There is only room for one Yuri in the bratva. You should fuck off to somewhere else.” 

“Yura!” Victor says, angrily, pushing at Yuri’s shoulder until he stands. “Why are you being an ass? Stop it!” 

Yuri looks Victor up and down. Victor looks furious and so does Yuri, and for a second, Yuuri wonders if they are going to fight, the air getting thick with the pheromones radiating from Yuri. But after a long, tense moment, Yuri scoffs and looks away.

“Whatever,” he says. “I’m going to skate now, so if you’re going to be on the ice, you better watch out.“

He skates away then, and Victor lets out a deep sigh next to Yuuri, making him turn to look up at his friend. Victor’s brows are furrowed and his jaw clenched as he watches Yuri skate away to the other side of the rink. 

“Victor,” Yuuri calls, wanting to break him out of the anger that’s almost radiating off him. Victor looks away from Yuri, a deep sigh leaving his lips as he looks down at Yuuri instead. 

“Sorry about him. He’s just presented as an alpha and ever since, he’s been very angry. Mamochka says it will pass soon. I hope it does. He’s usually much nicer.” 

“Are you friends?” Yuuri asks as Victor’s hand slides off his shoulders. Yuuri hasn’t met any of Victor’s friends, even if he’s mentioned some of them. Usually, when Yuuri comes to Russia, it’s just the two of them hanging out. 

“Yeah, I’ve known him most of my life. He’s a year older than me and his grandfather is Mamochka’s second in command.”

Victor takes his hand and they start making their way back to the edge of the rink, the skating session apparently over for now. On the other side of the rink, Yuri does a fast spin.

“Will you be like that too? When you present?” Yuuri asks nervously. He’s only known two people who has presented so far, one being Mari and the other Yuuko. Mari had been antsy and angry and mostly stayed in her room for almost a month, until she came out, smelling different and carrying herself differently. Yuuri couldn’t say what changed, exactly, but something was very different. She was still his sister though; smiles the same way, likes the same food, teases him just as much.

Yuuko presented as an omega just two months before Yuuri left for Russia. She had also been locked up in her room for almost a month, she had explained, heat and pain raging through her body as it changed. She had come out with a new scent as well, curvier and prettier. Yuuri really hopes he will become prettier, too, so he might have a chance to match Victor’s beauty. 

Victor laughs, stepping out thought he door in the rink wall, holding out a hand for Yuuri to take as he too moves off the ice. 

“I hope not. I don’t think I could ever be that mean to you Yuuri,” Victor says, and it makes Yuuri smile as he wobbles carefully over the short distance to the bench to sit down. 

Yuuri is about to go to bed when the door to his room opens to reveal a wide-eyed Victor, covered in blood. Yuuri scrambles of the bed to him, grabbing the hands that seem to be the only clean part of him, and pulls him into the room. 

“Victor, are you okay?” Yuuri asks, searching for the source of the blood, trying to figure out where it’s coming from, if Victor’s hurt.

“Yuuri, I—,” Victor starts and then stops, eyes wide but blank, almost unseeing. 

“Are you hurt?” Yuuri asks, not finding any wounds as he twists and turns the other boy. “Is it your blood?” 

“No,” Victor says, his voice slow and smooth and by that admission Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief. “It’s— I— He’s dead.” 

“Come,” Yuuri says, grabbing Victor’s hands tight to tug him into the bathroom. Yuuri might only be eleven, but he’s seen his mother help countless of bleeding and bloodsoaked people after shootings and fights. This isn’t even the first time he’s had someone he loves turn up at his doorstep, covered in blood and looking white as a sheet. 

“I don’t—” Victor says, voice still so catatonic, as if separated from himself. Something twists in Yuuri’s stomach at the sound of it. Victor’s voice usually so full of life.

“We need to get you out of these clothes,” Yuuri says, starting to pull the shirt over Victor’s head, then helping him out of his pants and underwear, all of it red, almost black with blood. There is a lot in Victor’s hair as well, the usual silver pink and red with spots and streaks all through it. When Victor is out of the bloody clothes, Yuuri pushes him into the shower and starts it, watching as the warm water turns red as it cascades down Victor’s body and down the drain, slowly cleaning him off. 

The metallic scent slowly fades, and Yuuri reaches for the soap his mother sent with him, the one that smells like oranges. He starts to rub it into Victor’s arms and legs, trying to get all of the blood off as Victor continues to just stand there and breathe long, deep breaths, in and out. 

“Sit,” Yuuri orders and Victor complies, kneeling on the floor so Yuuri can wash the blood from his hair. Yuuri love’s Victor’s hair. Loves the way it looks otherworldly as it moves behind him when he walks and talks. Loves how soft it is, how it’s so Victor. Long and beautiful. 

Yuuri has to wash it three times before he’s gotten all of the pink out, and when he’s done Victor’s breathing has returned to normal, his stare not as glassy. Yuuri lets him collect his thoughts, not completely sure about what to do. When Mari had turned up at his door in a similar state after a shooting, pulling him into a hug that smeared blood on Yuuri’s shirt and cheek, she hadn’t wanted to talk about it. 

He helps Victor up, wrapping him in a bathrobe he finds in one of the cupboards, and rubs his hair as dry as he can before leading him out into the bedroom again, sitting him down on the bed. 

“How did you know to do that?” Victor asks, voice small as he pulls his knees up under him on the bed. 

Yuuri sits down next to him, cross-legged. “I’ve seen mom do it. She says everybody always feels better after getting all the blood off, be it theirs or someone else's,” Yuuri explains, remembering his mom pushing alphas into the showers that normally lead to the onsen, ordering them to clean themselves up and then come out for food or get into the hot spring to relax. 

“Oh,” Victor says, eyes widening a little. “I didn’t realise you saw things like that.” 

Yuuri shrugs. It’s happened most of his life; he’s pretty used to it by now. He knows his father's work is dangerous, and that it sometimes means casualties and that sometimes enemies hurt their family. His mother always takes care of them, and Yuuri knows how to help her. He’s been doing it for as long as he can remember. 

“Of course I do. You do too, right?” Yuuri asks. They’ve never really talked about it before, but Yuuri assumes things work the same here as it does at home. His father has said that Victor’s mom, Alexia, has a similar job as he has in the yakuza, and that Victor will inherit that one day, if he presents as an alpha. 

“Yes, I— It’s just never been— Not like tonight,” Victor says, shaking his head as if trying to clear it of the images in his mind. 

“What happened?” Yuuri asks as he moves closer, pulling Victor’s head down to lean on his shoulder. It always makes him feel better when his mother does it, and Yuuri hopes it will help Victor too. 

“I— Mamochka brought me to the interrogation room. There was someone from a rivaling organisation that tried to get in behind our gates. They had tortured him for hours;he was all bloody and beat up. He admitted that he was sent to kill you, to make sure the ties between the bratva and yakuza were severed. She wanted me to— She said since you are to be my mate, I got the honor of ending his life.”

Yuuri sits quietly. He should be scared of that. Of the torture and the threat and the part he knows will come next, but he isn’t. This is something he’s lived with all his life. This will always be a part of his life, if he’s to be mated to Victor. He knows his parents debated about sending him to Russia alone this year, but there had been some threats against the yakuza in Japan as well and they had felt he may be safer in Russia. 

“I— She gave me a knife and she told be to— I’ve never done it with a knife before. She’s told me to shoot people before, traitors and those who come to hurt us, but...there was so much blood.” 

Victor starts crying then, voice wobbly, and he presses his face against Yuuri’s neck. They sit like that for a long time, Victor shaking as Yuuri tries to comfort him by just being there, not knowing what else he can do. 

“I’m sorry I came here like that. I just wanted to check that you were really okay. When he was… dead, I couldn't stop thinking about how easy it was for a life to just be over and I got so scared that anything could happen to you, or my moms, or Yura. I’m sorry. I just— I wanted to make sure.” 

“It’s okay,” Yuuri says, heart beating a mile a minute at Victor’s words. “That’s why we need to get strong, right? To make sure no one can hurt us. Show them no one can break us down or tear us apart. That’s what Mari says, at least.” 

“Yeah,” Victor agrees, yawn escaping his lips. “Can I stay here tonight?” he asks, and Yuuri nods, letting Victor shuffle into the bed as he gets up and turns off the light. 

Two weeks later, when Yuuri hugs Victor goodbye before stepping into the car that’s to take him to the airport, he realises he needs to make sure that Victor never needs to worry about Yuuri being able to defend himself. That Victor needs to be able to rely on him when they grow up, when Yuuri becomes his mate. Yuuri needs to be strong to lessen Victor’s burden, and he’s is going to do everything he can to make sure he does. 

  


**_Thirteen/Sixteen_ **

“Square your shoulders, feet shoulder width apart. Good. Now, grab with both hands, arms slightly flexed, right index finger on the trigger. Yep, just like that. And then when you’re ready, you take aim and shoot.”

The loud bang of the pistol going off echoes through the empty warehouse, the bullet smacking right into the hardwood behind the target board, just slightly off where Victor had aimed it. He lets out a deep sigh as he looks at it, irritation bubbling in him at his mistake. He tries his best to push down the disappointment. Since his alpha presentation, controlling his emotions has been hard. He suddenly understands why Yura was so angry that entire year after his presentation. 

“Almost,” Alexia says, as if to rub it in, and Victor sighs as he turns towards his Mamochka, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Close enough,” he says and Alexia raises her eyebrows, irritated twitch at the corner of her lips. 

“Close enough isn’t perfect, Vitenka. Close enough doesn’t save your life when there’s a shoot out and you need to take someone out. Close enough isn’t close enough. Again.” 

“Mamochka!”

“I know you want to go see Yuuri, but this is for him too. You will need to be able to protect him as well as yourself and this family. You can go hang out later.”

“Yuuri can protect himself,” Victor mumbles, turning back to the shooting range, glancing back to the target board to his right that Yuuri had used this morning, all shots perfectly centered to chest and head. 

“Yes, we saw that this morning.” Alexia agrees, coming up to stand next to him. “But Yuuri’s body has not gone through the changes yours has in the last year, with presenting and your growth spurt. It’s not that strange that you need to relearn some things, even if it’s hard. It will come back; you just need practice and time.”  
“But Yuuri is only here for three weeks, Mamochka,” Victor whines. 

His mother shakes her head fondly, small smile on her lips. “I know. Three more shots and I will let you go play.”

“We don’t play,” Victor protest but Alexia only shakes her head again, taking a step back. 

“Again,” she commands, with all the authority of the pakhan, and Victor complies. 

When he is finally free from his mother’s training, Victor finds Yuuri and Makka in the garden, the same one they played in the first time they met. He smiles at the sight of the boy practicing ballet in the grass, movements graceful as he spins and jumps. Makkachin is chasing after him, nipping at his heels as Yuuri laughs. Yuuri is still so cute, round cheeks, ink black hair, blue-rimmed glasses on his small nose. He’s still so short, too, or at least it feels that way after Victor’s growth spurt during his alpha presentation. 

He’s always enjoyed these weeks with Yuuri, getting to go to Hasetsu or Yuuri coming to Russia, but this year Victor feels like they are disconnected a way he hasn’t before. Like his presentation has made him a man while Yuuri is still a boy, and Victor doesn’t know how to handle that. Yuuri spots him and waves, smile big and bright, and Victor smiles back, walking over, hoping things will get better with time. 

Victor giggles as he pushes open the door to the mansion, hissing at his friend Chris who’s right behind him, trying to help him get the door unlocked. They both all but fall in through the door as it finally opens, laughing like crazy as they land in a pile on the floor. Victor’s head is spinning so much. They did way too many shots in the club, the liquid burning all the way down Victor’s throat and tasting like gasoline. They danced and danced, and Victor felt so light, like all the troubles of being the next pakhan melted of him with every shot he drank. 

Chris came to the bratva a few years ago with his older brother, in need of a job and housing. Their parents had been killed by the Cosa Nostra and they were desperate and vengeful enough to seek out the bratva, who had taken them in with open arms. Since then, Victor and Chris have become friends, creating a trio with Yuri. Yuri is currently on a mission in Spain, so Victor and Chis were able to get into trouble all by themselves. 

Someone clears their throat above them and Victor snaps his eyes up. His vision is a little blurry but he can still make out his Mama’s disapproving face looming over them. Oops. 

“Victor Alexanrevich Nikiforov, what in the fucking world do you think you’re doing?” 

The boys scramble up, trying to stand, but Victor is far too dizzy from alcohol to make it off the floor. Chris seems to be a little bit better off as he actually manages to stand, even if he is wobbly. 

“Hi Mama,” Victor says, trying to make the world stop spinning. “What are you doing up?”

His mother sighs, deep and frustrated, and Victor tries again to get up, sensing his mother is far angrier than he’d thought. 

“The personnel at the club called your Mamochka the second you arrived to inform us of where you were. Sneaking out, really, Vitenka? Getting this drunk, without guards?”

“We just wanted to dance,” Victor defends, and his mother rolls her eyes harder than Victor has ever seen before. 

“Dance? Do you not understand how dangerous that is?” she snaps her head up to Chris who visibly shrinks under her gaze. Mama might be an omega but she can put the fear of the entire bratva in anyone by just one look. 

“Sorry, Anna,” Chris mumbles and Anna shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Go to bed, Chris. I’ll deal with you tomorrow. Right now, I need to have a word with my son.”

Chris scatters up the stairs, the traitor, leaving Victor to fend for himself against the coming storm. 

“Let’s go,” Anna says. “Up to your bedroom, so we don’t wake the entire house.” 

They make their way up the stairs, and as soon as the door closes, Victor makes a beeline for the bed. He’s so tired, body heavy and head still spinning with alcohol. He lies down on his back, eyes closing immediately. 

“Are those hickeys?” 

“What?” he mumbled just as he feels a cold hand push his chin up, putting the obvious marks he has on his throat on display. A gasp leaves his mother's mouth and Victor pries his eyes open to meet her angered stare, trying to swat her off. “What’s the big deal?” 

Victor really doesn’t get it. There had been a cute omega at the club and they’d made out. Nothing more had happened—what was the harm in a few marks?

“Is this really fair to Yuuri?” Anna asks and Victor’s eyes widen in surprise at the question.

“Yuuri?” he asks, trying to understand what adorable little Yuuri has to do with anything. 

“Yes, your fiancé,” his mother points out and Victor rolls his eyes, trying to turn away from her grip still on his chin.

“Yuuri is a kid, Mama,” he sighs as he sits, trying to pull his shirt over his head, getting tangled in it and his hair as he does. 

“Yeah, we all know that but you seem to be the only one who thinks he will stay that way forever,” Anna grits out between her teeth, the sour scent of angry omega rolling towards him. It’s so much more potent since he presented, and Victor has to breathe through his mouth instead of his nose as it all but overpowers him, making him nauseous, or maybe it’s just the alcohol. 

“Mama,” he whines. There really is no point in discussing this now. He’s so sleepy and he just wants to go to bed and not talk about this. 

“Think about how he will feel if he sees these.” Anna says and a painful knot twists in Victor’s stomach, because he knows, he knows it would break Yuuri’s heart. “Don’t you think he would be devastated?” 

“I know,” Victor agrees with a sigh. It’s so hard. Victor doesn’t know what to do about this arrangement their parents have made for them. It was easier before he presented and they were both just kids. Now Victor feels the difference between them, how Yuuri is a child and he is not anymore, how Yuuri looks at him with wide eyes and admiration, and Victor feels none of it in return. He loves Yuuri, but only as a friend. There really can’t be much else at this point. 

Anna sighs, closing her eyes for a moment and with that they are both quiet. “I understand that this might be hard for you,” she says slowly, sitting down next to him, starting to untangle his hair with her fingers. “But either way, you would have been arranged to mate with someone. Yuuri is your friend and a good person. You will just have to give him time to catch up. It’s not his fault that he’s younger than you.”

“What if nothing changes after he presents, Mama? What if I still feel this way?” Victor asks, voice small. 

He doesn't know what to do. He cares so much for Yuuri, but he’s not sure if he could continue this, for them to live together as mates, if he feels like this. Kissing tonight had felt so exhilarating, scents mixing and responding to each other, mouths wet and warm. Victor wants that. Wants heat and passion and need. He wants a love that he has with no one else, and that's just not what he feels for Yuuri. 

“Then we can talk about breaking it off then, but until Yuuri presents, I ask you to hold back, to not go out and do things like this, for Yuuri’s sake.” 

“Alright,” Victor agrees, with a sigh as heavy as his heart. 

**_Sixteen/Nineteen_ **

“Hiroko!” Victor exclaims as he steps out of the car, a wide smile on his face. 

Hiroko looks just like Victor always remembers her, in a dark, beautiful kimono like she always seems to wear, dark hair short and glasses on her nose. She looks happy to see him, and Victor shares that sentiment, closing the distance between them. It’s been almost two years since he was last here, with Yuuri coming to visit him in Russia last summer. 

“Welcome, Vicchan,” Hiroko says, pushing up on her toes just as he leans down so she can give him a proper hug. She smells like her usual vanilla and orange scent, and Victor takes a deep breath of it, letting it remind him of his second home.

“Thank you. It’s nice to be back. Always feels like a vacation coming here,” he says as they separate. It’s true, with how much more responsibilities he’s getting in the bratva, it’s nice to be able to let it all go and come here and just be Victor. 

“Good. It’s nice to see you too. You’ve cut your hair,” Hiroko smiles before she pokes him in the stomach. “And you’re eating too little.” 

“Yes,” Victor agrees as he laughs, running his hand through his fringe. “It was time for something new.” He smiles down at her as she nods. 

“It looks good,” she agrees. “Always so handsome. Come in.”

“Where is Yuuri?” Victor asks as he follows Hiroko inside, the house feeling as familiar as most of the Nikiforov houses and apartments across the world. The Katsuki’s house always feels homey, even if it’s large and extravagant. “He’s usually the one to come greet me, have I lost my appeal?” 

Hiroko laughs as she leads him through the house, shaking her head as if it’s the silliest things she’s heard. 

“My son looks at no one like he looks at you, Vicchan—you know that. I think Morooka-san is just distracting him with self-defense training.” 

“Self-defense?” Victor asks, worry starting to pool in his gut at the thought of Yuuri needing to defend himself. In reality, he knows Yuuri is capable of taking care of himself. They’ve had some training together throughout the nine years they’ve know each other after all. Yuuri is excellent with a gun, and fast and light on his feet from his years of dance training. Still, Victor can’t help but worry. He cares too much not to. 

“Just regular training,” Hiroko confirms, even if Victor didn’t ask out loud. “Yuuri always says he needs to be as fast and strong as he can, so you don’t have to worry about him when he comes to live in Russia.” 

Victor scoffs, shaking his head. Yuuri hasn’t presented yet, but when he does he’ll be the most stubborn omega Victor has ever met. None of them can be sure he will present as an omega still, but they all talk as if its a certainly. Victor isn’t sure what he would prefer. He still feels no pull towards Yuuri. Yuuri will present any day now, it’s really only a matter of time, and after that, their fate will be sealed. Alpha or beta and the contract breaks, as does Yuuri’s heart. Omega, and they become mates. His mama still says she’s sure he’ll feel differently when Yuuri presents, and maybe she’s right. Things do change during presentation and Victor can only hope that when Yuuri does present, he feels the same pull towards him as Yuuri does to Victor. 

Victor and Hiroko reach the back of the house, Hiroko opening the screen door to the courtyard. It’s a beautiful green space, with colorful trees, sharp stones, and littered with flowers. Victor has always loved this part of the Katsuki house, being able to lie down in the grass, talking to Yuuri about everything and anything. Well, except the future—Victor can’t bring himself to and Yuuri seems scared to bring it up as well. 

Yuuri and Morooka are in the middle of training, Yuuri moving smoothly as he kicks and punches, ducking Morooka’s counter attacks. Yuuri is taller than last year, another sign that his presentation will come soon. The chubby cheeks Victor has always loved poking are almost completely gone, most of his body leaner now. Yuuri is fast and swift out on the grass, moving like a cat as Morooka tries to get him down on the ground. Yuuri is faster, dodging and in an unsupervised moment, swipes Morookas feet out from underneath him, making him fall on the ground. 

“WAY TO GO, YUURI!” Minako cheers, and Victor looks away from the sparring to see her sitting on the edge of the porch, leaning into the garden on their right side, a glass of sake in her hand. 

Victor can’t help but smile at that, the feeling of home cemented even more at the sight of Yuuri’s aunt and dance teacher. Yuuri rises, wiping some sweat from his brow as he reaches a hand out to help Morooka up. 

“Good, Yuuri-kun,” the alpha praises, a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. Something turns in Victor’s stomach at the gesture, and he has no idea why. Maybe it’s because he knows Morooka has never liked him, sending glares and condescending comments every chance he gets. Maybe it’s something in the way he looks at Yuuri, hand lingering a little too long on his shoulder. Victor shakes the feeling off before he starts oozing dominance pheromones. Yuuri isn't his. He shouldn't act possessive. 

“Yuuri, Vicchan’s here!” Hiroko calls, and Yuuris and Morooka’s heads both snap towards them. Morooka, completely unsurprisingly, scowls, while Yuuri’s face spreads into a wide smile, only to swiftly morph to horror. 

“Already?” he says as he hurries over, unwrapping the gauze covering his knuckles. “I wanted to come meet you.” He jumps up on the porch and Victor immediately pulls him into a hug. Yuuri is warm against him and Victor sighs in relief, something always slotting in place after he has Yuuri in his arms. 

“You cut your hair,” Yuuri says as he hugs him tight in one long squeeze. 

“It was getting hard getting blood out of it,” Victor jokes, remembering the time when Yuuri was the one who took care of him, small and brave and bold. 

“I remember,” Yuuri says softly as he pulls back, smile bright. “Was the journey alright?”  


The weeks in Hasetsu always goes by too quickly, and far too soon it’s their last night, Victor returning to Russia the next morning. They’ve walked down to the beach, alone this time. They are both considered well trained enough to not need guards at all times, and things have been quiet and calm in Hasetsu and around the yakuza lately, as quiet as it can be when it comes to a crime organisation. 

Yuuri has kicked off his shoes at the edge of the beach, bare feet sinking into the white sand as he moves down to the water's edge, toes dipping into the water. Victor follows, leaving his shoes next to Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri’s eyes are on the horizon, the sun setting low across the water. The night is quiet, and for a moment, it feels like it’s only the two of them in the world. The setting sun paints Yuuri in orange and gold, and Victor’s heart seizes up at the sight of it, breath comingshort. 

“I’m gonna miss Hasetsu,” Yuuri says and Victor priess his eyes away from Yuuri to look out at the ocean too. They’ve never had this conversation, even if it’s been a long time coming. 

“We’ll still visit,” he says. He means it too. If they become mates, he’ll never keep Yuuri from his family and home. It’s become a safe haven for Victor too. They’d come back. 

“Good,” Yuuri replies. “It’s been a good place to grow up.” 

“Yeah, it’s definitely different from Saint Petersburg,” Victor agrees. He suddenly feels a rush of fear at the thought of Yuuri feeling uncomfortable in Russia, for him to not feel at home there. 

Yuuri, who always knows without Victor saying anything, hums.

“Saint Petersburg is nice. I’m sure I’ll like it there too.”

“I hope so,” Victor says, looking down at his feet, wave after wave washing over them. He feels safe here, in this moment with Yuuri. Maybe that’s why he dares to voice something he’s never spoken aloud before. 

“Am I going to be able to do it?” he asks and he can hear Yuuri turn in the sand, sees him in the corner of his eye. He doesn’t dare to turn and look at Yuuri though. “When Mamochka wants to step down, will I be strong enough to carry that burden?” 

The sea is calm as he looks out at it, a warm hand carefully slotting into his. They haven’t held hands since Victor presented, but Yuuri’s hand seems to fit his perfectly. He gives it a squeeze but keeps his eyes locked at the horizon. 

“I know you can,” Yuuri says next to him. “I know how strong you are, how viciously you can deliver justice. How you will protect the family.” 

Yuuri is quiet for a moment. Victor drops his hand, a sudden need to pull Yuuri closer almost overwhelming him. He lets his arm drape across Yuuri’s shoulder, pulling him tight to his side. Yuuri’s arm snakes around his waist, hand on his hip. 

“We’ll do it together,” Yuuri continues, voice only a whisper. “I’ll carry you when you need to, Victor, and you’ll be the strongest pakhan the bratva has ever seen.” 

Something clicks in place at that, and Victor lets out a relieved sigh, future seeming a little less daunting. 

**_Seventeen/Twenty_ **

Victor sighs as he leans back into his lounger next to the pool, watching as Chris lounges on a large floating unicorn in it, sipping a pink drink. It’s a nice day, the sun high in the sky and the temperature warm. Next to Victor in a matching chair, Yuri sleeps, sunglasses on his nose even under the parasol. The cut on the blond’s arm from yesterday’s hit is still covered with gauze, but it seems to have stopped bleeding. It had not gone as smoothly as they had hoped, and Victor and Yuri had both gotten reprimands from Alexia and Nikolai when they got back to the estate, bloody and bruised. Yuri was the only one with a true injury, and Mama had stitched him up straight away. Victor had gotten away with a nasty bruise on his chin, and he hopes Yuuri wont worry too much when he sees it. 

It’s still early in the morning, and tonight, Yuuri will come for his three weeks in Russia. They’ve both been very busy lately, and even if they try to talk on the phone at least once a week, it’s been hard with Yuuri having a lot at the end of the school year and Victor getting more involved with the bratva. The time difference doesn't help either. 

Mamochka has given him time off for the next three weeks, to spend all of it with Yuuri, and Victor is very much looking forward to not having to do paperwork or sit in on boring meetings. Besides yesterday's action, meetings and treaties seem to be all they do these days, and sometimes they bore Victor to death. It’s still better than actual death, though, so Victor can’t complain too much.

He’s planning on taking Yuuri to one of the amusement parks just outside of Saint Petersburg for after his jet lag has worn off. The weather is supposed to continue to be warm, so maybe they can hang out by the pool for a few days until then, just catching up. 

“When does Yuuri get here?” Chris asks from the pool, tilting his sunglasses down on his nose. Victor straightens a little in his chair, pushing his own sunglasses up on his head so he can look at his friend. 

“Tonight, around nine maybe? He hasn't sent a message about leaving yet like he usually does so I don’t know.” 

Victor looks down at his phone with a frown. The last message was from two days ago, Yuuri confirming that he was leaving today and that he would be arriving in the evening. Nothing yesterday, and nothing today. 

“You think something has happened?” Yuri asks next to him, voice sleep rough. Victor shakes his head, even if worry pools in his gut. 

“No, I’m sure it’s fine,” Victor says, trying to not think about that man from so long ago, who had tried to sneak into the estate to kill Yuuri, only eleven years old then. 

“Yuuri can take care of himself,” Chris tries, clearly noticing Victor’s worry. Maybe he’s started to emit pheromones. He’s usually so composed, has good control over his scent. Maybe he is more worried than he thought. 

“Yeah,” Yuri agrees as he sits up, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn. “He’s really good at fighting techniques and with a gun. I’m sure he can take out most threats.” 

Victor raises his eyebrows at Yuri’s comment, surprised since he rarely hears Yuri compliment anyone. 

“Wow, Yura do you have a crush?” Chris teases and Yuri sputters, cheeks turning pink and Victor’s eyes go wide as he looks over at one of his best friends, who is very much not looking at him. 

“Yura?” he asks, suddenly feeling irritated by the prospect of his friend having feelings for his intended mate.

“What do you care?” Yuri snaps, looking back at Victor. “It’s not like you’re in love with him.” 

“He’s still going to be my mate,” Victor defends, anger rising in his body, a low growl rumbling in his chest. 

“Woah. Careful, Victor. Your alpha is showing,” Chris laughs from the pool. Victor sends him a glare, which only makes Chris laugh harder. 

“You are both horrible,” Victor sighs. 

“Well, I can’t deny he’s pretty,” Chris says as he sips the drink. “I’m sure when he presents he’s going to be delicious. Can’t blame Yura for developing feelings.”

“Shut up, idiot!” Yuri shouts, crossing his arms across his chest. “All I’m saying is that he’s pretty awesome. He’s kind and good with a gun and can dance. I really don’t get why you sulk so much, Victor. You could do way worse.” 

Victor knows, he knows he could have been arranged with a greedy omega who has no intention of being anything but a bed warmer, and Victor has no interest in that. He’s just about to say that, when his Mama comes rushing out of the house, making both Yuri and him stand up quickly, senses on high alert for danger. 

“Mama, has something happened?” Victor asks as he starts to move to meet her. She shakes her head violently, wide smile on her face. 

“No, no, nothings wrong. Or, well. It’s about Yuuri,” she says as she reaches them. Victor’s heart sinks, worry spreading through his body again.

“What about Yuuri?” he asks and his mother smiles even wider, which is starting to look a little insane. 

“He can’t come this summer.”

“Why?”

“Because yesterday, he got his first heat,” she says, the bright smile on her face now making sense. “He’s just presented as an omega.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: what happens when they boys meet after Yuuri's presentation? Will things finally click for Victor?
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. This is My Idea of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor grumbles, not really having an answer. He takes another sip of his champagne and looks down at his feet with a deep sigh. “You two can complain when you’re arranged to be mated with someone. Then we can discuss it.”
> 
> He doesn’t get a response and he looks up, seeing his friends with wide eyes, jaws dropped, staring at something behind him. 
> 
> “You’re an idiot,” Yuri breathes, almost breathless. 
> 
> Beside him, Chris nods frantically. “Yep, I’m with Yura. A fucking idiot, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely[ faeriefirefly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for the beta and cheer. And a all the kisses and hugs to my friends Sav and Crizz who have been gushing about this idea with me since I came up with it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this whirlwind of a chapter!

The champagne in Victor’s glass is dry and sweet, and he sips it casually as his heart hammers in his throat. He had hoped the alcohol would calm his nerves, but he’s three glasses in and it seems it won’t have the desired effect. 

“Can you stop fucking fidgeting! It’s making me fucking nervous,” Yuri growls next to him, leaning against the dining room wall. He’s in a suit, which is rare, but it’s not as if any of them had much of a choice. Mamochka had demanded they all dress up for the occasion, and when the pakhan makes demands, you listen. 

“Don’t tease him, Yura. This moment has been a long time coming, “ Chris says next to Victor, one hand around a flute of champagne and one in the pocket of his red suit pants. 

“I can tease him all I want. He’s acting ridiculous,” Yuri disagrees, eyes roaming over the party behind Victor. 

There’s music playing in the background, and the chatter of the guests from the bratva and yakuza can be heard even if Victor can’t see them. He doesn’t dare turn around. He doesn’t think Yuuri has arrived yet, but he’s not sure he’s ready if he has. Maybe he never will be. 

He’s already greeted the rest of the Katsuki family, who had informed him that Yuuri was on his way down from his room and would be with them shortly. Victor had felt his throat seize up because this is it. This feels like the last decade of his life coming down to one moment. He’s tried to convince himself that even if he doesn’t feel the attraction he hopes he will, it will still be Yuuri. Yuuri, who is his friend and who Victor cares about and who Victor likes to hang out with. That maybe they can make it work anyway. It still makes his stomach turn and when a waiter passes them he empties the rest of his half full glass to swap it for a new full one. 

He hasn’t see Yuuri for almost two years, not since Victor was last in Hasetsu and they stood on that beach and talked about the future. Yuuri had not come at all last summer—his presentation rough was all Hiroko had said when Victor called. Victor had expected Yuuri to come as soon as he was done presenting, but the omega insisted on finishing his education first. They’ve talked on the phone but Yuuri has refused video calls, always claiming it’s not a good time. It’s only fueled Victor’s nerves. 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Victor lies and Yuri rolls his eyes just as Chris chuckles. 

“None of us believe that _you_ believe that,” Chris informs him, coming to lean against the wall next to Yuri so they’re both facing him. “I know you don’t trust me on this, but I think it will. I think your feelings for Yuuri are deeper than you think. You’re just stuck in your mindset of him being a kid and all that. You’ve built this up too much.” 

Victor grumbles, not really having an answer. He takes another sip of his champagne and looks down at his feet with a deep sigh. “You two can complain when you’re arranged to be mated with someone. Then we can discuss it.”

He doesn’t get a response and he looks up, seeing his friends with wide eyes, jaws dropped, staring at something behind him. 

“You’re an idiot,” Yuri breathes, almost breathless. 

Beside him, Chris nods frantically. “Yep, I’m with Yura. A fucking idiot, Victor.”

Victor is about to retort that he will have them both on guard duty if they don’t stop but just before he lashes out, a delicious scent fills his nose. It’s smooth vanilla, soft cherry blossoms and smoky sandalwood, definitely omega, and Victor has never smelled anything so delicious in his entire life. Helpless, he turns, searching for the scent, only to come to a full stop when he spots the person who’s just come through the doors. 

It’s Yuuri. Victor knows it is, because he knows those deep brown eyes with gold flecked in them, usually hidden behind glasses. He knows, because he knows that ink black hair and those soft features. He knows, and still the difference in Yuuri strikes Victor harder than a punch to the face. 

Yuuri’s usually messy hair is slicked back, showing his entire face. The round cheeks have been replaced with soft, high cheekbones, long lashes fanning over them as Yuuri blinks, lashline painted with sharp eyeliner. A sculpted jaw slopes down and brings attention to plump pink lips. His neck is long and delicate, and on it rests a collar in black lace so sheer it shows off the slightly flushed glands on his neck, the ones trickling out that delicious scent. 

Yuuri’s shoulders are covered in a black suit jacket that flows into a long train behind him, reaching all the way down to the floor. The jacket opens to show a black lace bodice that teases glimpses of skin all the way down to where it disappears into his tight black trousers. The jacket conforms to his body in an hourglass shape, waist looking so small Victor could wrap his hands completely around it, while Yuuri’s hips curve out beautifully, meeting deliciously thick thighs. The pants end just at his delicate ankles, naked feet slipped into black high heels. 

Victor has never seen anything as beautiful, as enchanting, as sensual. 

He doesn’t know where his champagne glass goes, maybe he drops it on the stone floor, maybe he hands it over to Chris. All he knows is that he needs to close the distance between them now or he might burst with how much he needs to feel Yuuri under his hands, how much he needs to touch him and know he’s real, know he’s here. 

The scent of Yuuri, underlaid with excitement, worry, and attraction, rolls towards him as he approaches and Victor quickens his steps to get closer faster. Yuuri looks dazed as Victor finally reaches him, hands fitting perfectly around Yuuri’s waist. The omega gasps as Victor grips tight, pulling him close against his chest. It’s not proper etiquette but Victor can’t stop himself as he pulls the omega forward, Yuuri’s hands landing on Victor’s chest. 

“Victor,” Yuuri breathes, voice barely above a whisper as he, too, leans closer, visibly taking a deep breath, eyelids fluttering closed against those beautifully flushed cheeks, scent spiking with attraction and arousal. Victor grins at the evidence of Yuuri clearly appreciating his scent as well. 

“Hi, Yuuri,” Victor answers, and Yuuri’s eyes meet his, wide and beautiful. 

Victor regrets everything he’s ever said about doubting this, feels like a fool now with Yuuri in his arms. Grown up, beautiful, and still Yuuri. Still the boy who Victor can trust with everything. They boy who surprised Victor every summer with his bravery and kindness. 

“You look beautiful,” Victor says, because he’s bursting with it, the words tumbling out of his mouth because they need to be said. Yuuri’s scent spikes with happiness and worry at the same time, and it makes a knot twist in Victor’s stomach. 

“Is beauty all you care about?” Yuuri asks, eyes darting over Victor’s face and Victor wants to punch his past self for being so dense, being such a fool. They have all been right—he is an idiot.

“You smell divine too,” Victor jokes, one of the hands on Yuuri’s waist coming up to cup his cheek instead. 

Yuuri’s blush intensifies and he cast his eyes down, the spike of worry still there in his scent, and Victor knows it’s his fault. 

“Hey,” he calls, trying to find words to explain this. Yuuri looks up and meets his eyes again. “I missed you, Yuuri. So much.”

“I missed you too,” Yuuri agrees, a soft gasp of relief leaving his lips as he speaks. “I’m sorry I took so long.” 

Victor shakes his head, smile spreading across his face as the scent of worry fades. “You’re worth all the wait.” 

Yuuri smiles, too, warm and beautiful, and Victor wants to kiss him more than he has ever wanted anything in his entire life. His eyes dart down to Yuuri’s lips and he starts to lean in when someone clears their throat next to them. Suddenly, Victor remembers where they are. With deep regret he lets his hand slip from Yuuri’s face, but lets the one on his waist stay as he turns towards whoever is interrupting them.

“Good evening, Victor,” Phichit says, smile sharp and tone amused. “You’ve come to your senses, I see.” 

Victor wants to roll his eyes at the omega, but before he can, his eyes catch movement to the left. When he turns he can see Chris and Yura making their way over, and something dark and cold pools in Victor’s gut at the mere thought of two other alphas coming close to Yuuri, especially with the look of interest on Yuri’s face. A low growl starts to build in his chest as he tightens his grip around Yuuri’s waist and promptly turns him from the approaching alphas, leading him towards the door.

“Wha—?” Yuuri says as Victor tugs him away, calling out, “Chris take care of Phichit!” 

“With pleasure!” Chris calls back as the door swings shut behind them.

Victor continues to tug Yuuri down the hall, until he’s created enough space between them and the party for the growl to subdue.

“Victor, what are you doing?” Yuuri asks just as Victor stops, turning them around so he can push Yuuri up against the wall, hands on either side of the omega’s shoulders, boxing him in. Yuuri’s eyes go wide in surprise, but his scent is sweet, excited. 

“I didn’t like the way Yura was looking at you,” Victor confesses as he pushes his nose to Yuuri’s neck, right where the collar sits, and takes a deep breath. 

Yuuri lets out a small gasp, hands fisting in the alpha’s jacket and shirt. “Are you jealous? From one alpha looking at me?” Yuuri breathes, baring his throat to give Victor more access to that delicious scent. They shouldn't be doing this. It’s dangerous and Victor can feel his mind getting hazy with love and lust. “What are you going to do, Victor? Lock me up like a bird in a cage? Not let anyone look at me?” 

Yuuri’s hands travel up from his chest, moving up his neck, softly caressing his scent glands until they land on his jaw, prying him from the omega’s neck so they can lock eyes.

“No,” Victor says, shaking his head. “I just wanted you to myself right now.” 

“So you’re being possessive?” Yuuri asks, smile tugging at his lips. The air spikes with lust and Yuuri’s eyes darken as he licks his lips, voice only a whisper as he traces his thumb across Victor’s lower lip. “ Is that it? You want me to be all yours? Hm?”

Victor nods, opening his lips slightly to graze his teeth along Yuuri’s thumb. 

Yuuri hums pleasantly before removing his finger, looking straight into Victor’s eyes as he leans farther back against the wall. “Here I am, Vitya. Come claim your omega.” 

All control leaves Victor at those words, the look in Yuuri’s eye and their mingling scents swirling around them driving him mad. Yuuri has never called him Vitya before; no one calls him Vitya. Victor has no idea where he’s gotten the nickname from but it makes something inside him snapp. He surges forward, gripping the back of Yuuri’s neck hard to pull him closer, smashing their lips together. 

Yuuri lets out a soft gasp just before their lips meet, and Victor can feel Yuuri pulling him closer too, mouth opening almost instantly to deepen the kiss. Victor follows hungrily. Yuuri tastes just as sweet as he smells and Victor lets his hand slide down the omega’s body, along his sides and to his waist where he can pin him harder against the wall behind him. Yuuri moans softly and it makes Victor’s world spin with arousal. 

The omega’s lips are soft against his and Victor feels addicted to it, to Yuuri’s fingers carding through the hairs on the nape of his neck, tugging slightly. Victor moans, thigh slotting between the omega’s legs so he can grind against it. Yuuri pulls off his lips with a gasp, chest heaving as he sucks in air. His eyes are dark, pupils lust blown and lips red and kiss swollen, cheeks flushed. He looks perfect. 

“Yuuri-sama.”

They both turn towards the person interrupting them, a possessive growl starting in Victor’s chest as he spots Morooka down the hall, hands folded in front of him, eyes cold as he looks at them disapprovingly. 

The couple straightens, Yuuri sighing deeply in disappointment, and Victor feels smug as Yuuri pushes off the wall, his hands slipping from Victor’s neck. Victor refuses to let go of the omega’s waist, not in the presence of this alpha. Something primal inside him needs to show that Yuuri is his and that the alpha is trespassing on them. This is Victor's home, and this is his omega. It takes all he has to hold back the growls rumbling in his chest.

Yuuri smiles, eyes warm as they look at Victor, before tugging at his clothes so they fall back into place, jacket twisting under Victor’s hands.

“Yes, Morooka-san. What is it?” His tone is pleasant as he looks over at the older alpha, still standing several steps away from them down the hallway, hands clenching and unclenching. 

“The oyabun wants to see you,“ Morooka says with his face turned to Yuuri, ignoring Victor’s presence completely. 

“Alright. I’ll be right there,” Yuuri says, turning towards Victor again. 

“He requested your presence immediately,” Morooka presses.

Yuuri looks back at him and Victor can smell the tint of irritation in his scent. “I said _I will be right there_ ,” Yuuri repeats, tone now cold. “My father can wait a minute, and if not, he can take that out on me.” 

Morooka seems reluctant to leave them but nods once before turning, walking back towards the party. Yuuri turns to Victor again, face soft, with a small smile on his lips. 

“I guess I have to go,” he says, stepping back from Victor’s grip. Victor holds tight, helpless to the pull Yuuri has on him. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri laughs as Victor follows, hands still on Yuuri’s waist. It’s the most beautiful sound Victor has ever heard. “We’ll get in trouble.”

“Didn’t I say I wanted you to myself?” Victor says as he leans in to kiss at the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri seems unable to resist the pull as well, turning his head so he can kiss Victor properly. It’s not as heated as before, even if the passion is still there, simmering. 

“Do you feel it too?” Victor asks as they pull back, because he needs to know. 

Something vulnerable passes over Yuuri’s features and he caresses Victor’s fringe back, looking him straight in the eye. “Yeah. I mean, I always— I’ve always felt something more for you than everyone else. It’s different now, though. More. I can understand, in a way, how things have changed for you. It has for me too.”

Yuuri places a hand over Victor’s heart, grabbing Victor’s in return to place it over his own. It’s beating rapidly, racing. Yuuri looks uncertain, brows furrowing slightly, jaw set.

“If this is just attraction for you, I want you to tell me. So I know what to expect. So I don’t… break, when you move on,” Yuuri admits, voice trembling at the end, and he’s so brave and exposed, Victor feels himself cracked open with it. 

Yuuri offering himself, all of him, even if Victor doesn’t feel the same, only asking for honesty. Victor can’t stand it. He loved Yuuri before tonight. This was just the final puzzle piece, the last thing he needed to fall.

“It’s not, I swear. I-I love you, Yuuri. I want you so bad I barely know what to do with myself. I want you to be my mate, partner in everything. No one else, just you and me. Okay?” Victor feels like he’s rambling, words tumbling out of him as he tries to put all he’s feeling into words, tries to explain. Tears spring up in Yuuri’s eyes and Victor hates it, but there is no pain in his scent, only joy, love. 

“You mean it?” Yuuri whispers, and Victor leans in to kiss him, once on the nose and twice on his lips. 

“I promise.”

“Good,” Yuuri says, smiling. “I love you too. “

Victor feels happier than he thinks he’s ever felt, joy filling him entirely as he tangles his fingers with Yuuri’s. “Come on then—let’s see what your father has to say.”

Their parents are, of course, thrilled that they have decided they want to continue with the arrangement. Hiroko hugs them both tight, Toshiya nodding approvingly as Alexia hands them both a glass of champagne to toast. Victor can see on his Mama’s face that he’s in for a big fat _‘I told you so’_ when she looks down at Victor’s hand on Yuuri’s waist, but he doesn’t care. She was right, and Victor will spend every single day of his life thanking his Mama and Hiroko for setting this up, with how Yuuri’s presence at his side makes him feel complete. The official engagement is announced then and there, Victor addressing the collected members of the bratva and yakuza, Yuuri pressed to his side. 

They ask them all to join them in their mateship celebrations a month from now, here at the Nikiforov estate. Yuuri smiles widely, smelling like happy omega, and Victor preens at the thought that this wonderful creature will soon be his and his alone. He didn’t cherish this before; he has a lot to make up for now. 

The guests cheer, Chris and Phichit hooting off to the side, seemingly becoming fast friends. Yura looks a little more solemn, but when Victor hugs him later in the evening, he gives him a reassuring pat on the back.

“Glad you came to your senses, idiot,” he says as he pulls back. “Even if it took you forever.” Victor can’t even call him out, because it’s true. 

Being around Yuuri is different now, and even if Victor very much wanted to spend a lot of time with Yuuri before, now he feels almost uneasy when the omega isn’t in his line of sight. Ever since Yuuri came to Russia, Victor hasn't wanted to spend a single waking moment away from him. Not sleeping either, but when Victor had, very casually, strolled by Yuuri’s room just before bedtime, the guards had chased him away. The next day, his Mamochka had childed him for being an impatient fool, and told him he would have to wait until they were mated. She told him they would have their entire lives to sleep with and next to each other. So Victor made it his mission to spend as much time with Yuuri when they’re awake instead. He still has his duties in the bratva, but the first thing he does when he wakes up is seek out the omega, if only to give a quick good morning, get a warm hug, and smell his scent. 

Spending time with Yuuri has always been fun, and it still is, even if it drives him a bit mad. Now, Yuuri’s scent distracts him when the omega jumps up on his desk as Victor does paperwork, brown eyes trained intently on Victor as he works. Now, Yuuri’s laugh will bring the goofiest grins to his face, wanting to make the omega continue to make such lovely sounds. Now, the mere thought of Yuuri being within touching distance but without Victor’s hand on him makes something itch under Victor’s skin. 

They train together, working out and sparring. Victor can’t bring himself to spar against Yuuri in honest, the thought of aiming a kick or punch at Yuuri making his skin crawl, but he has let the omega throw him to the mat a few times, just so he can have Yuuri straddle his waist and hold his hands over his head without getting any reprimands from the guards. 

They eat together, too, breakfasts, lunches, and dinners as often as Victor has the time, which he tries to make daily. They talk about movies they’ve watched and video games Yuuri likes and about the yakuza and the bratva and Victor’s Mama trying to teach Yuuri everything she knows about being the pakhan’s mate. They go out and play with Makkachin in the large park behind the estate, Yuuri beautiful as he runs and laughs, Makka chasing after. It’s easy and fun, and Victor is starting to really like this life, thinking that if this is how they will live from now on, he will be a very happy alpha. 

Victor is so tired he feels like he might die. He’s been out with Chris all night, trailing a possible source for a rival organisation, and has just stumbled into his bedroom to hopefully get some sleep. The trail led to absolutely nothing and now all he wants is to lie down in his bed and die. Well, that’s not entirely true. What he really wants is to spend time with Yuuri, because he didn’t get to see him all day yesterday, sitting though endless meetings, and now probably won't see him for the entire day today, either, since he really, _really_ needs to sleep. 

He pushes the suit jacket off his shoulders and pulls the tie from his neck, leaving them hanging on an armchair. He continues to discard clothes, kicking off shoes and unbuttoning shirt and pants until he’s only in his briefs. He finds a pair of pyjama pants on the bed and pulls them on, never knowing who might come rushing in with urgent information, before dropping into the bed, body heavy and brain feeling like it’s filled with cotton. 

He’s almost fallen asleep when he hears the door opening, and only years of training and staying on alert at all times that gives Victor the energy to open his eyes to see who’s intruding. He spots Yuuri closing the door quietly, kicking off his own shoes before crawling into his bed. If Victor was any more awake, he would probably be having a very different reaction to the world’s most beautiful omega crawling into his bed, but as it is now, he can only smile softly, rolling to his side. Yuuri’s in a cream colored sweater and dark slacks, the black collar Victor gave him with the golden V on his neck. He’s gorgeous and wonderful. Victor loves him so much. 

“Yuuri,” he says sleepily as Yuur’s scent surrounds him, the omega lying down next to him, rearranging them until Victor is lying on Yuuri’s chest, the omega’s fingers caressing through his hair.   
“I missed you,” Yuuri whispers into his hair and Victor smiles, snuggling closer into Yuuri’s warmth, his hand finding a home on Yuuri’s flat stomach under his sweater, the other snaking around behind his back. 

“Yuuri,” Victor mumbles again, unable to form words with his tired mind, but a soft rumble starts in his chest. Yuuri leans in closer, kissing the crown of his head, 

“Shh. Sleep, Vitya. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Yuuri whispers, and just as Victor drifts off to sleep, he can feel an answering purr start to rumble in Yuuri’s chest. 

________________________________________________________________________

Yuuri has been up since dawn. There is something tugging at him lately, making it hard to sleep. He’s not sure if it’s that he’s missing Victor, wedding nerves, or something more foreboding that makes his skin crawl and sleep evade him, but something pulls him out of his nest. Yuuri can’t put his finger on it so he tries to just live with it, hoping it will disappear. 

The morning light shines in through the windows of the dance studio, painting it in soft yellow. Yuuri has no idea why the bratva has a dance studio, and Victor didn’t have an answer either, but he’s extremely grateful for it. Being able to dance some of his nerves away has always been his saving grace. Being able to move, spin and jump and flow through the music, makes him feel calm in a way that only one other thing does lately: being close to Victor.

It’s almost like magic. As soon as Victor is within view or has his hands on Yuuri, the feeling of something being wrong disappears and Yuuri calms, melting into his alpha’s presence. With each touch, caress, and loving look, Yuuri feels more secure in their coming mateship, even if he still has doubts. Doubts that Victor doesn’t love him as deeply as Yuuri does, that when the attraction wanes, Victor will tire of him. 

The song he’s been dancing to fades and Yuuri repositions himself on the floor, black hot pants and an oversized t-shirt over his form, black cuffs and collar locked safely in place over his scent glands. Yuuri may be the intended mate of the heir to the bratva with a father who runs the yakuza, but as an omega he’s never safe, not until Victor’s bite rests on his neck. 

Yuuri touches his collar absentmindedly, smiling. He can hardly wait. It’s just two weeks until then, until they will celebrate with all of their loved ones, until they walk up to Victor’s chambers, that will soon be _their_ chambers, and Yuuri unlocks his collar and lets Victor sink his teeth into his neck. 

Yuuri flushes at the thought of everything that comes in between and tries to clear his mind as he feels slick starting soak his underwear and blood rush downwards. He’s thought about it countless times since his presentation. Fantasies of Victor filling him, making him moan and scream, bite down hard on his neck, claiming Yuuri for real, finally, finally. Yuuri almost starts vibrating with excitement when he thinks about it. 

A new song comes on and Yuuri moves though known choreography, feet sliding across the floor into easy steps, playing the role of Odette. It’s always been one of his favourites to dance, and Minako taught him all the steps from the first version, the one with the happy ending. He’s so preoccupied with his dance, conveying the longing Odette feels for her prince, something Yuuri could relate to in his years before presentation, that he misses the sound of the door opening and closing. It’s when he spots familiar silver in the mirror that he notices he’s not alone anymore, and a wide smile spreads across his face as he finishes his set of steps before he turns to face his fiancé.

“Vitya,” he says, wiping some sweat from his brow with the hem of his shirt. “What are you doing here?” 

Victor’s eyes trail down his body and Yuuri’s cheeks heat, realising he just flashed his stomach to the alpha. Victor doesn’t seem to mind, though, smirk on his face and hunger in his eyes as they meet Yuuri’s. They soon soften, however, and Yuuri’s heart clenches at the beauty of this man. How he got so lucky to have someone this amazing to be his mate, he will never know. 

“What am I doing here? Yuuri, darling what are you doing here? It’s practically the middle of the night, and you look like you’ve been here a while.”

Yuuri looks up at the clock, wincing a little at the early hour. “It’s six; it’s practically morning,” Yuuri says, trying to evade the conversation.

Victor raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “And how long have you been here?” 

Yuuri shrugs, feigning ignorance as he turns back towards the mirror, picking up some of the dance steps again. Victor’s hands land on his hips almost instantly, and Yuuri stops, melting back into the alpha’s firm chest. 

“Are you having trouble sleeping?” Victor asks, voice low in Yuuris ear, making the omega close his eyes and breathe in the comforting scent of evergreen and roses that envelops him with Victor’s embrace. 

“Maybe a little,” he admits and the arms wrapped around his waist tighten. Yuuri lets his own hands come up to card through Victor’s hair, head resting on Victor’s shoulder. 

“I wish you would have told me,” Victor says, and Yuuri nods, embarrassment spreading through his chest. 

“It’s not too bad. I think I just miss you during the night.” Yuuri cracks his eyes open to look at their reflection in the mirror, seeing Victor turn his face towards Yuuri’s temple, forehead resting against his hair. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathes, scent tinting with arousal, and Yuuri has to bite at the inside of his cheek hard so not to turn and claim Victor’s lips before having him here on the floor. It’s not that they can’t, but their parents would definitely not like it if they did something before the ceremony—it might even be in the contract. It’s just getting so hard to resist. 

“Mmhm,” Yuuri breathes, bearing his throat absentmindedly, Victor leaning down to tuck his nose there, right above the collar. “I’ll be fine Vitya.” 

“I hope so,” Victor mumbes against his skin, breath ghosting over his neck. “I really don’t like the idea of you not feeling well.”

“What are you doing up?” Yuuri asks to change the subject, basking in the feeling of Victor pressed close to him, wanting Yuuri so much he can’t pry his nose from his skin. 

“Mamochka sent me out on an emergency job. It was a quick hit, but when I came back, one of the guards said you were here, so I came to check on you.”

“Mm, lucky me,” Yuuri says. He can feel Victor smile against his skin and it sends a bolt of warmth through his body. 

“What were you dancing?” Victor asks as he moves his lips up Yuuri’s neck to his jaw, nipping carefully at the soft skin there before straightening, looking at Yuuri through the mirror.

“Swan Lake,” Yuuri replies, dancing a little in Victor’s grip. “It’s my favorite.” 

“Really? Are you my little swan, Yuuri?” Victor grins and Yuuri smiles back, turning in the alpha’s grip so they’re face-to-face. 

“I should hope so,” he admits, noses brushing. “You are definitely my prince.”

“A prince?” Victor laughs, bumping his nose with Yuuri’s back and forth. “I think we live far too murderous lives for that.” 

“I don’t know...you’re to inherit a kingdom. Doesn’t that make you a prince?”

“Perhaps,” Victor agrees. 

“And you are mine, yes?” Yuuri asks, tilting his head so their lips almost meet, waiting for Victor’s answer.

“Definitely,” Victor agrees and Yuuri smiles, pushing forward for one lingering kiss. 

“Shall your swan dance for you then, my prince?” Yuuri asks, letting his hands fall from Victor’s body as he backs away. 

“I would love nothing more,” Victor grins back. “Go on—dance for me.” 

Victor has asked Yuuri to come with him to a business party. A company that helps the bratva launder money is hosting a gala, and several members of the organisation are going to attend, including Victor. 

Yuuri has rarely gone to anything like this. His father does all the time and Mari, being the heir, has always been the one to go with him. His mother has attended on occasion, but Yuuri, being the youngest and unpresented, has just not been high enough in the hierarchy to get to attend such things. He’s a bit nervous, hoping he won't do something to embarrass himself, Victor, or the bratva. 

Victor’s heated gaze lingering on him as he comes down the stairs in the tight black dress and heels Phichit had insisted on him wearing is enough to quell some of his worries, and when Victor presents him with a jewelry box with a diamond collar to cover his entire neck, with matching cuffs, Yuuri all but swoons.

They take one of the cars, driving to the party alone while Victor’s mothers take their own car. The Audi is sleek and dark blue. Yuuri knows nothing about cars but this one purrs, sending pleasant vibrations though his body as they speed into Saint Petersburg from the Nikiforov estate. It doesn’t help that Victor looks impeccable in his dark grey suit or that his finger keeps finding the slit of Yuuri’s dress, caressing softly at the exposed skin of his thigh. It’s driving Yuuri mad, and he’s sure the entire car is flooded with the scent of arousal by the time they pull up to the large office building. 

Victor helps him out of the car, offering his arm to Yuuri, and they make their way inside. Yuuri tires to focus, on the people Victor introduces him to, the food and drinks, but it’s impossible. Victor’s scent fills his nose and Yuuri feels like he can’t keep his hands away from the alpha, fingers tingling with the need to touch. 

It’s just a few days until they are to be mated, and being so close this last month has all but driven him mad. The way Victor looks at him, eyes filled with adoration and lust is too much, and Yuuri can’t stop himself. His hand slides under the table during one of the speeches to land on Victor’s thigh, caressing along the seam of his pants as he tries his hardest not let his aroused scent slip out. Victor gasps, spreading his legs wider, and Yuuri lets his hand trail higher, brushing against the crotch of his pants. 

The alpha looks wild, eyes dark and filled with lust, and Yuuri loves it, the anticipation and the want and need. The gala turns from dinner to dance as Yuuri caresses Victor’s cock into full hardness, and when guests stand to take to the dance floor, Yuuri is pulled from his seat into an empty office.

Yuuri feels like there’s a fire in his gut, want spreading throughout his body. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to survive the coming days without release, the need for Victor growing too big to bear. As soon as the door closes, Victor has him pushed up against it, gripping his waist tightly as he pushes their hips together, making Yuuri gasp. 

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Victor moans into his mouth, Yuuri gripping his neck tigtly to pull him back to his lips. “You’re so sexy. You’re driving me crazy.” 

“Me too,” Yuuri sighs as Victor nips at his jaw, right above the diamond collar. “I’m so wet. Vitya, I— Please.” 

Yuuri doesn’t care anymore: Victor can have him right here on the floor if he wants, the need is so strong. Victor moans as he shrugs off his jacket, which lands with a soft thump in a pile on the floor. His hand finds the slit on Yuuri’s dress and he pushes inside, fingers caressing up his inner thigh until they reach the scent gland there, just below the omega’s lace underwear. Yuuri gasps, head tipping backwards as Victor strokes the sensitive area, air filling with the scent of their arousal, slick starting to wet Yuuri’s underwear. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri moans as his eyes fall shut. “Yes, please.” 

Suddenly, Victor’s hand leaves him, and Yuuri whines in displeasure, opening his eyes to see Victor ripping open the button on his shirtsleeve with his teeth, hands soon finding Yuuri’s thigh again, pushing the dress up around his hips as Victor’s feet nudge Yuuri to spread his legs. Yuuri complies, gripping at Victor’s neck to steady himself as he feels Victor pressing his uncovered scent gland against the one on Yuuri’s inner thigh, scenting him. 

The feeling floods Yuuri, their scents mixing in earnest for the first time, quickening his heartbeat and fueling the heat in his gut, slick gushing out of him. 

“Haaa,“ Yuuri gasps, angling his leg out so Victor can press harder against the gland. Victor has his other hand on Yuuri’s diamond collar, breath in his ear. 

“Fuck, Yuuri, you feel that? You smell how good we fit together?” Victor whispers and Yuuri nods, completely lost in the feeling of being claimed by Victor. 

“More, I need more,” Yuuri gasps and Victor complies, pushing the dress even higher until he can reach the lace covering Yuuri’s hard length. Victor caresses it softly, the friction from the lace teasing, and Yuuri bucks against the touch, begging for more. Victor’s lips are on his again and Yuuri is holding on hard, hands having trailed down to Victor’s sides. If he lets go, he’s sure he’s going to fall into a heap on the floor. 

“I want you so bad, Yuuri. I’ve never wanted anyone like this before,” Victor says against his lips and Yuuri cracks his eyes open, pressing his hand against Victor’s, still caressing his clothed cock. 

“Make me feel good then, alpha.” 

Victor curses, pushing the underwear down so he can take Yuuri’s hard erection into his hand, gripping around the base before he starts stroking upwards. His other hand caresses backwards into Yuuri’s wetness, and without warning, pushes one finger into his wet, tight heat.

“Fuck,” Yuuri moans, hips moving down on Victor’s finger sliding in and out of him, the feeling heavenly. “That’s so good.”

“You look so hot like this. I want to be inside you so bad,” Victor sighs, pace on Yuuri’s cock increasing. “I want to push you against that door and pump you full of my cock, fill you with my cum so they all can smell that they will never have you. Only I can have you, Yuuri—isn’t that right?”

“Yes, yes, just you,” Yuuri moans. “Fuck, I want you inside me so bad, please.”

“Not now,” Victor growls against his cheek. “I’m gonna go crazy if I do; I might even go into rut. You drive me insane.” 

Yuuri moans at the thought of it, being able to drive Victor, who is so composed, so crazy he loses control. Victor increases the pace of his hand on his cock, adding a second finger in his hole, making Yuuri whine in pleasure. 

“Vitya-aaah, I’m gonna— Aaah.”

“Do it, my swan, come for me,” Victor whispers and Yuuri does, coming all over Victor’s hands and his own thighs, orgasm leaving him trembling against the door in Victor’s grip. 

He feels breathless, chest heaving as he comes down from the high of lust and orgasm. Victor is looking at him with dark eyes, bringing his hand to his mouth to lick off Yuuri’s release, and Yuuri can’t help the lazy smile that spreads across his lips as Victor hums at the taste. 

“That was amazing,” he says, pulling Victor down to his mouth so he can taste himself on Victor’s lips. 

“You’re amazing, darling,” Victor says as he pulls Yuuri’s underwear back into place, straightening his dress so it falls perfectly down his legs again. 

Yuuri smiles, letting his hands travel down to Victor’s belt, opening his pants and pushing both them and his underwear down to mid-thigh. His cock is hard and flushed, and Yuuri doesn’t waste a second before he sinks to his knees, taking it into his mouth. 

“Yuuri—” Victor gasps, moaning as Yuuri sinks down slowly, until the thick length hits the back of his throat. 

He bobs his head up then, before sinking down again, trying to relax his throat to take Victor even farther. Yuuri has been practicing with toys, and after a few tries, he can take Victor’s entire length into his mouth, nose brushing silver strands at the base. He looks up through his lashes at the alpha as he sets a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down until Victor is a moaning, whimpering mess above him. Yuuri hums around the length, feeling slick start to trickle down his thighs as the lewd view of the alpha arouses him again. Victor’s fingers tangle in Yuuri’s hair and he comes on Yuuri’s tongue with a shout, come filling Yuuri’s mouth as he swallows it all down. Victor looks completely wrecked as Yuuri stands gracefully, correcting Victor clothes before leaning in for a chaste kiss. 

“Thank you, alpha,” he says coyly and Victor shudders, eyes still dark and heated. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Yuuri Katsuki,” he whispers. “Let’s get you home. I can’t have you smelling like sex in there—it will drive me insane.” 

Yuuri grins widely as he sits down at the vanity in his room, having changed out of the dress in favour of pyjamas, starting remove his makeup. He’s exchanged the diamond collar and cuffs with the soft black collar and cuffs infused with hard wire he usually uses for sleeping. 

He smiles every time he moves, catching small hints of Victor’s scent as he does. The scenting felt amazing and he can’t wait until it’s a permanent part of him, when Victor can scent him daily. Just a few more days now. 

He’s gotten almost all of the makeup off when he hears the door open, looking up with a big smile on his face, expecting it to be Phichit who’s come to gush about the date Yuuri just went on, or maybe about Chris. There's been a lot of that lately. But it’s not Phichit’s familiar grin that meets his eyes in the mirror. Instead, he’s met with Morooka’s face. Confused, Yuuri turns, frowning at his father's second in command. It’s considered taboo for and alpha to enter an omega’s bedroom without permission, especially an unmated one, when they aren’t family. For him to be here must mean something serious has happened.

“Morooka-san, what is it?” he asks as the alpha comes closer, going down on one knee in front of Yuuri so they’re almost eye level. 

“Yuu-chan,” he starts, voice soft as his eyes dart over Yuuri’s face. “I’ve come to help you.” 

“Help me with what?” Yuuri asks, confusion growing. 

Morooka looks unsure for a second, before determination fills his eyes. “Do you really want to be mated to that Russian?” 

The question makes Yuuri want to roll his eyes. It’s hard to miss how Morooka feels about Victor and this arrangement. He’s been talking badly about it as soon as they are alone for as long as Yuuri can remember. He’s always assumed that it’s grounded in some sort of irrational fear of the organisations mixing or of Victor hurting Yuuri. Like that's ever going to happen. Yuuri lets out a small sigh, shaking his head.

“He has a name, Morooka-san,” he points out, and the scent of displeased alpha starts to fill the room.

“Do you?” Morooka asks again. “Want him as your mate?

“Of course I do. I love him,” Yuuri answers, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Yuuri has always loved Victor, for as long as he can remember. 

“He didn’t want you before,” Morooka points out and even though Yuuri knows that’s not true anymore, that Victor adores and loves him now, it still hurts. He averts his eyes, suddenly very uncomfortable with this conversation. 

“He couldn't—I was a child,” Yuuri answers, because it’s the closest thing to an answer Yuuri has, what he keeps telling himself. 

The room’s quiet for a moment, and Yuuri is about to ask the alpha to leave so he can go to bed. Victor has promised to take him to an amusement park tomorrow and Yuuri wants to get as much rest as possible before he comes to pick him up early in the morning. 

“I did,” Morooka says, making Yuuri’s eyes widen in shock. He reaches out to take Yuuri’s hand, grabbing it tightly, and suddenly, Yuuri is very aware of the fact that he’s alone in a room with an alpha. ”I’ve always wanted you.”

Yuuri needs to think of something, needs to get himself out of this situation, call for someone to help him, because he can feel the pheromones growing in the air, the power and the anger. 

“Morooka-san I—” Yuuri starts, but gets interrupted. 

“Come with me,” Morooka asks. It’s not a command, not yet, but Yuuri can feel the threat of it hanging in the air. 

“W-what?” Yuuri asks, mind scrambling to try to think of something, anything that won’t get him hurt but will also get Morooka out.

“Come with me,” Morooka presses again, more power behind his words this time. “I can keep you safe, keep you away from him.”

“No,” Yuuri all but whimpers, the power of the alpha command hanging in the air between them as he fights it, tears welling up in his eyes.

“You’re coming with me,” Morooka says, harshly this time.

“No, please leave,” Yuuri gasps, regretting not screaming and calling for help sooner, because now it’s too late and his voice is too weak. He tries to stand, knocking the vanity over as he falls to the floor. 

“I guess it can’t be helped then,” Morooka says, standing as he grabs Yuuri’s arm to pull him up with him. “You are coming with me, right now, and you are not going to make a sound as we leave.” 

Tears start to stream down Yuuri’s face as he feels his throat go tight, fear flooding his entire system as he struggles to breathe. He can feel the panic attack rising as he tries to fight the alpha command, body weak and voice muted. He wants to scream, wants to fight and kick and yell, but all he can do is feel his body go limp as his entire being struggles between his own will and the command. Then the world goes black and all Yuuri can feel is himself falling, falling, falling.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I-, you knew it was coming, right? *runs and hides*
> 
> Next week: Everyone deals with the aftermath of Yuuri's abduction. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. I’ve Made an Everlasting Vow, to Find a Way to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morooka hufs out a breath. “What? So you can return to Russia? Didn't you hear me when I said they already found another omega for him? He already cast you aside and you keep clinging to him. Can’t you see how pathetic that is?”
> 
> “Let me go to Russia, then, and see for myself. Call Victor and let me talk to him so he can tell me,” Yuuri says, trying to sound unaffected, even though his heart clenches hard at the thought of another omega by Victor’s side. Victor happy with someone else on his arm, kissing his cheek, sharing his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely[ faeriefirefly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for the beta and cheer. And a all the kisses and hugs to my friends Sav and Crizz who have been gushing about this idea with me since I came up with it. 
> 
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you may find the answers in this [Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing). Question guide made by [phoenixwaller ](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers).

Excitement fills Victor as he closes the door to his bedroom and steps out into the hall. He’s up earlier than usual, but he didn’t mind at all when the alarm rang this morning. He’s going to spend an entire day with Yuuri, and Victor can hardly think of anything more lovely than that. As if the omega wasn’t constantly on his mind before, last night’s events have been occupying his mind ever since. Yuuri’s face twisted in pleasure, the way Yuuri moaned his name. They way his fingers had felt, enveloped in that tight, wet heat. Yuuri had looked like sin come alive and it had taken every ounce of self restraint he had for Victor to control himself and not take Yuuri right then and there. 

Victor was glad he held back, even if, at the time, he was almost trembling with the need to push himself into that tight hole and make Yuuri scream even louder. It had helped when the omega had sunk to the floor and taken his cock in his mouth, the stretch of Yuuri’s lips around his length and the flush on his cheeks as he moaned around the erection the lewdest thing Victor has ever seen.

Yuuri deserves better than to be taken for the first time on some dirty office floor, and had anyone walked in to find them in such a position, seen Victor’s omega like that, Victor would have had to rip their eyes out. It would have been terrible for business. 

There is a skip in his step as he turns towards the guest rooms, passing Yuuri’s parents’, Phichit’s, and other yakuza members’ rooms on his way. The entire mansion has been full since the mating and wedding between the pair was announced. It’s been good for both organisations to get to know each other on a more intimate level, strengthening relations and learning from each other. Victor sees bright things for the two organisations in the future, when he becomes pakhan with Yuuri by his side. 

To think that less than a month ago, he thought he didn’t need Yuuri. How idiotic. This month has been the happiest of Victor’s life. He can only hope to give some of that happiness back to Yuuri throughout the rest of their lives together. He intends to do everything he can to ensure his mate is as happy as he can be, wanting for nothing: affection, pups, or gifts. Victor is going to give Yuuri everything. It’s the least he can do for being so blind all these years. 

He meets a few guards, the only ones awake at this hour, on his way to Yuuri and greets them with a nod. The house has been heavily guarded during the yakuza’s stay. Victor knows Mamochka has placed an extra guards outside of Yuuri’s room as well. Partly because an omega like Yuuri is very valuable, and partly because she doesn’t want Victor sneaking in there. No matter. In just three days, they will have the ceremony and Yuuri will move into his room, then he can spend almost every night cuddled up to Yuuri. It makes Victor feel safer, too, to know that Yuuri is protected when he can’t be there. Not that Yuuri can’t take care of himself—he’s repeatedly shown himself capable—but no one can sleep with one eye open all the time. 

Victor takes the last turn towards Yuuri’s chambers and finds it unguarded. That’s strange. Maybe Yuuri has already gotten up? Worry starts tugging at him and Victor speeds up his steps, knocking twice on Yuuri’s door when he reaches it. There’s no answer, so Victor pushes the door open, only to be met with chaos. 

The room looks mostly untouched: the only thing out of place is the tipped over vanity, makeup, jewellery, and hair brushes scattered on the floor around it. The chaos is in the scent. It’s clearly Yuuri’s and it’s terrified. Victor has never smelled any omega this scared in his life, and the entire room is filled with it. 

“Yuuri!” he calls, starting to search through the room. The nest, a beautiful nest that Victor had never even seen before, lies on the bed, looking untouched. Victor’s pulse speeds up. Did Yuuri not sleep there last night?

There is something else in the scent chaos of the room, too, distinctly alpha, but Victor doesn’t know it. It’s powerful and there might even be a command there, laced into Yuuri’s fear. It does nothing to quell Victor’s worry as he continues to search. There is no one in the bathroom, everything in the room neatly in order except the vanity. No Yuuri. 

Dread fills Victor as he stands in the room, the scent of his omega, his Yuuri, filling his senses and making him ache. Where is he? What happened? 

Victor panics. He can feel it at the base of his spine as it speeds up to his chest making it hard to breathe. Yuuri’s scent is frightened, sad, and the other alpha’s scent can only mean one thing. 

He hurries out of the room, panic continuing to rise as his airway clenches. He rushes over to the Katsuki’s bedroom, slamming the door open. Toshiya and Hiroko are almost done getting ready for the day, a soft smile on the omegas face when she spots him, one that quickly falls off her face as the scent of distressed alpha fills the room. 

“Vicchan? What’s wrong?” she asks, worry flooding her features. 

“”Where is Yuuri?” Victor asks, jaw clenched. 

All of his fears are confirmed when both of the omega’s parents go tense, eyes wide. “W-what do you mean by ‘Where is Yuuri?’”

* * *

Yuuri presses his eyelids together tight, trying desperately to hold onto the wonderful dream he’s having. Victor’s hands wrapped around his waist, lips pressed against his, smiling. He doesn’t want to wake up. He wants to stay in the warmth of the dream, where he’s happy and Victor is smiling and laughing and telling Yuuri he loves him. He doesn’t want to open his eyes and find a cold empty bed, doesn’t want to be in this nightmare. 

The dream slips from his grasp and the morning sun makes his eyes flutter open, a deep sigh leaving his lips as he clenches his jaw in frustration. Rolling onto his back, he lets out a slow breath and tries to let some of the anger and frustration go. His father has always said that one can never get the upper hand if one is to emotional, and Yuuri desperately needs an advantage. It’s the fourth day he’s woken up in this bed. He assumes he was kept sedated since he can’t remember anything from when he left the Nikiforov mansion ‘til when he woke up here. It was either drugs or a really bad omega drop. He did wake up cold and shivering, body feeling heavy and wrong. Missing Victor. 

He’s missed their wedding by now. Missed the ceremony and dinner, speeches from their friends and parents. Missed dancing and kissing and walking up to their nest hand in hand. Missed stripping each other out of their clothes, missed Victor’s warm skin under his as he pushed him down into the bed. Missed lovemaking and knotting and bonding. Missed everything Yuuri has been yearning for so long and he’s fucking furious about it. 

Morooka has dared to show his face once every day since Yuuri came here, and every time he comes into Yuuri’s room and asks the same idiotic question, and every time Yuuri answers the same. 

“Yuuri, will you give me the honor of becoming my mate?”

“I would rather die.” 

The alpha seems opposed to using an alpha command again, but Yuuri’s not sure why. He could of course force Yuuri to become his mate but it seems like the alpha wants Yuuri to come willingly, which of course will never happen. Maybe the alpha hopes that if Yuuri chooses him instead, he can mend the ties he’s severed with the yakuza and they can go back to the way things were before Yuuri and Victor were promised to each other. 

He lets out a deep sigh and sits up in the plush bed. There is no nest on it—Yuuri refuses to make one even though the lack is making him itchy and uncomfortable. He hasn't slept outside of a nest since he presented. A nest means home. A nest is comfort and safety, and none of it can be found in this prison. 

He steps out of bed to go to the bathroom, glancing out the window at the lake surrounding the castle on all sides but one. It’s as still as a mirror, the sun just rising, painting it soft blue. The nature surrounding the castle is beautiful. Yuuri wonders where he is and how Morooka found a place like this to put him in. The landscape looks more European than Japanese, which Yuuri finds odd. Shouldn't Morooka want to take him to Japan? Does he not have more allies there than in Russia, or wherever they are? 

When he’s done getting ready, he steps out into the lavish castle hall, walking down empty corridors and into echoing rooms. He does this every morning. The castle is vast, almost completely devoid of people, except at the stairs leading to the lower floors where guards have been placed. Yuuri is only permitted on the top floor, probably so he can’t jump out a window and escape. The base of the entire castle is lined with sharp rocks, and jumping out from the fourth or whatever floor Yuuri is on would definitely kill him. The guards are all alphas, not saying much more than that he can’t go downstairs and that he can ask Morooka why. Some are people Yuuri recognises from the yakuza, members who have betrayed his family just like Morooka. They all look at him like he’s a child who needs supervision, or like a toy to lust after. None of them has touched him, except the ones Yuuri fought his first and second day while trying to escape.

Even though it seems fruitless, Yuuri does this again and again, trying to find an opening, something he could use to get free. A clue as to where he is, how to contact someone. Anything he can use as an advantage. He needs to get away. Away from what he knows will end in a forced mating, away from Morooka. Home. To Victor.

“They’ve already found another omega for him,” Morooka told him yesterday when he came to see him, eyes roaming over Yuuri’s body, scent filled with lust. “Someone else to carry his heirs.”

“That’s a lie,” Yuuri had protested.

“Is it?” Morooka said, voice amused. He was probably smirking. Yuuri didn’t want to dignify this absurd conversation with looking at him. “You must know you were only a broodmare for him? That he never cared?” 

Yuuri stayed silent, eyes downcast as his heart beat violently in his chest. He wanted to argue, to say that Victor loves him and wouldn't care if Yuuri was completely barren, but he didn’t. Those doubts still linger in his mind.

“You know this, Yuuri,” Morooka pressed. “He never cared before presentation showed that he could stuff you full of pups. Why would he find it so hard to replace you? Hm?”

Yuuri couldn't take any more and had promptly gotten up and walked away. Luckily, the alpha had not followed. 

Yuuri doesn’t find anything different during his search today, his own steps echoing as he walks on stone floors. He heads back towards his bedroom, smiling at the guard to whom he gave a black eye on the second day as he tried to get down the stairs. He had only gotten about three steps before he was tugged up again and then locked in his room for an entire day, but it had definitely been worth it. The guard snarls and Yuuri simply smirks, carrying on to his room. 

The only highlight of his day is when the kitchen boy is sent up to his room with lunch. Minami is an unpresented kid, child one of the alphas at the castle, apparently. He seems to be the only one Morooka trusts to be alone with Yuuri. Minami’s father is apparently not a guard, but the boy won’t tell Yuuri what he does here, even though Yuuri has tried to get as much information about Morooka’s operation out of the boy as he can. Minami is pretty tight lipped, and Yuuri guesses he’s been told to not give too much information away. 

Yuuri has made some progress though. On the second day, when Minami had seen the bruises Yuuri got from the beating from the guards, his eyes grew wide and he asked if Yuuri wasn’t there because he wanted to be. After that, it had been pretty easy to convince the boy to send a text to Phichit. Yuuri knows he’s being a bit deceitful and feels a bit bad about it. Minami is sweet, and Yuuri really hopes he won’t get into trouble if they find out he’s helping Yuuri. Hopefully no one will react to seeing an unknown Japanese number in Minami’s phone, rather than a Russian number, and the texts to Phichit will go unnoticed. 

Minami wasn’t allowed to bring the phone when he was delivering the food to Yuuri—Morooka was too smart for that—but he had promised to send the text to the number Yuuri wrote on the insole of his shoe, and that’s all Yuuri has to hold on to right now. 

The message had been simple enough. It was to contain that it was from Yuuri, the name of Phichit’s first hamster, and the location of the castle. Yuuri can only hope Minami sent it like he said he did. Yuuri has just gotten back into bed, itching with the need to nest so he can feel a bit safer, when there is a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Yuuri calls, knowing very well who it is. There is only one person who respects Yuuri’s privacy who comes into this room, and it’s not Morooka. Minami opens the door carefully, tongue sticking out in concentration as he tries to balance a tray of food. Yuuri recognises the smell immediately but it doesn’t surprise him. It’s the same thing he’s been served every meal here so far. 

He’s about to get out of bed to help, but Minami manages with a wide smile on his face as the door falls shut behind him.

“Hi, Yuuri-sama!” he says as he walks over, carefully placing the tray on the bed next to the omega. “How are you?” 

“I’m alright,” Yuuri replies with a soft smile, sighing as he looks down at the katsudon on the tray. It makes his stomach turn and he looks away from it, up at Minami, who’s frowning, shuffling his feet on the carpeted floor. 

“You’re not going to eat it today either?” Minami asks, mouth twisting. 

Yuuri sighs and picks up one of the rice balls instead. He really, really hates that Morooka is trying to use his favourite food against him and refuses to touch it. He can get by on the rice balls and miso. “You can tell Morooka that I have a new favorite dish,” Yuuri says in a cold tone. “It’s stroganoff. See if he will let you make that for me.” 

He knows he never will. Morooka has always hated everything Russian for as long as Yuuri can remember. Minami doesn’t, however, and nods happily. Yuuri can’t help but feel bad that the boy is probably going to get yelled at when he goes back down and proclaims that Yuuri has promised to eat if he can have what is widely known as Victor’s favorite. 

“Did you hear anything else?” Yuuri asks as he sips the soup, gesturing for Minami to take a seat on the bed, which the boy does cheerfully. He offers the katsudon to Minami, who refuses like he has every day, saying he’ll get into trouble if he eats it. 

“No, I haven’t been allowed to look at my phone because I helped serve the dinner yesterday and then it was super late and then I didn’t have time this morning,” Minami says, worlds tumbling out of his mouth in a rush. 

“Dinner?” Yuuri asks, trying to sound casual even though his heart speeds up. Minami hasn’t mentioned anything about dinners before. Usually, Morooka comes around early in the evening, and Yuuri has no idea what he’s doing when he’s not in Yuuri’s room pestering him. 

“Oh yeah! Morooka-sama was—” Minami cuts himself off, looking down into the bed, shuffling a little in place. “I don’t think I’m allowed to tell you.” 

Yuuri’s heart sinks, always so close but not enough. He fights hard to hold back a sigh. It’s not Minami’s fault they are both in this situation. 

“It’s okay,” Yuuri says, smiling even though he doesn’t feel like it. “I’m happy with how much you’ve helped me so far.”

“It’s not fair that you can’t leave, and for them to hit you. And you didn’t even get to say goodbye to your friends. I’m glad I could help you so they wouldn’t worry,” Minami proclaims proudly, and Yuuri’s heart aches as he nods. He wonders what happened when he was taken, if anyone was hurt. Morooka hasn’t said anything about anyone causing trouble but Yuuri hasn’t asked, afraid of the answer. It’s not like he can trust Morooka anyway. 

“Thank you, and for keeping it a secret for me. It means a lot to have a friend,” Yuuri says and Minami beams widely, a proud look in his eye.

Morooka comes in the evening, just like he has ever since Yuuri came here. Yuuri’s curled up in the armchair by the window, watching two swans gliding gracefully across the mirror of lake. It makes him think of ballet in Minako’s studio and dancing for Victor, his alpha calling Yuuri his little swan, and his heart aches so painfully he almost wants to rip it out of his chest. He misses them all so much. His parents and Mari, Phichit and Minako. Victor. He misses Victor the most. Being able to spend so much time together the last month has been wonderful. Being able to touch and kiss and want. To finally express all the love he’s stored away in his chest for Victor. To let it flow out and feel it reciprocated, Victor showing just as much affection. Having it ripped away like this feels like torture, knowing what he could have had and having it taken away. 

Morooka places a hand on his shoulder and Yuuri shrugs it off immediately, pressing himself farther back into the chair. The alpha lets out a deep sighs but walks around the chair, leaning against the window as he faces Yuuri. Yuuri refuses to look at him. This man he once trusted, who was like family to him but has taken him to be his mate even though he knows Yuuri loves someone else, who snuck into his chambers during the night and took him from his parents and intended mate, from where Yuuri though he was safe. 

“Yu-cha—” Morooka starts, but Yuuri is so sick of it. He doesn’t want to hear another word from the other man. He’s so angry and hurt and scared, and all he wants is for this nightmare to end. 

“No!” he snaps, eyes darting up to Morooka’s surprised face. “I will not, so will you just fuck off!”

They just stare at each other for a moment, before Yuuri lets out a sigh, tired of looking at the alpha’s stupid face and of his scent irritating his nose. He looks out the window instead, watching as the swans continue to swim across the lake, causing small ripples in the water as they move. 

“It’s not like you have a choice, Yu-chan.” Morooka says, the pet name making Yuuri squirm. “You only have one because I’m giving you one.”

“How gracious of you. Are you going to give me a true choice so I can leave?” Yuuri asks, eyes glued to the lake. 

Morooka hufs out a breath. “What? So you can return to Russia? Didn't you hear me when I said they already found another omega for him? He already cast you aside and you keep clinging to him. Can’t you see how pathetic that is?”

“Let me go to Russia, then, and see for myself. Call Victor and let me talk to him so he can tell me,” Yuuri says, trying to sound unaffected, even though his heart clenches hard at the thought of another omega by Victor’s side. Victor happy with someone else on his arm, kissing his cheek, sharing his bed. 

“Of course I won’t, Yu-chan. I can’t leave you alone out there. Any alpha could come and take you,” Morooka says, as if he himself hadn't trained Yuuri in self-defense. As if Yuuri doesn’t know how to make it in harsh conditions or in fucked up situations. He grew up as the obayun’s son. There was nothing normal about his childhood. 

“Why take me in the first place?” Yuuri asks. The question has been on the tip of his tongue since he came here, even though the conversation they had before he was taken is answer enough. Yuuri has heard about alphas growing obsessed with omegas before, been warned about not trying to entice alphas he doesn’t want because they might go crazy. Yuuri never thought it would happen to him, and he never, ever though Morooka would be the kind of alpha to do this. 

“I needed to show you that he’s not worthy,” Morooka presses and Yuuri wants to punch him in the face for being such an idiot. “That you deserve so much better than that Russian filth.”

“Why should I trust you?” Yuuri asks. “You kidnapped me and locked me in some sort of castle, not letting me talk to anyone, walking the halls like a ghost. Why do you think I would enjoy a life like this?” Yuuri can barely imagine living this life much longer. He needs to get out and get to Victor, get free. If he can’t, he’s going to go insane. 

“Yu-chan, you know me. You’ve known me all your life. You know I can take care of you. This is just for a little while, until you come to your senses about who you should be with,” Morooka’s voice is soft, and Yuuri guesses it’s supposed to be comforting, soothe his worries and make him thank Morooka for being such a kind and considerate kidnapper. It makes Yuuri feel sick. 

“Today doesn’t seem to be that day, does it,” he answers. He wants to go to bed. Hide away from this reality, hope to dream of a better one. 

“I don’t think you heard me when I said you didn’t have a choice any more, Yu-chan,” Morooka says. He’s closer now, and when Yuuri turns, he sees the alpha standing right in front of the chair, blocking the view of the window as he moves in. 

Dread pools in Yuuri’s gut, hand coming up to touch the collar that’s still locked around his neck. Morooka had tried to cut it off on the first day, but normal wire cutters won’t work. The yakuza is a wealthy organisation, and as soon as Yuuri presented, Mari had bought him the kind of collars that only health care personnel in ambulances and ERs could cut, to make sure no one took advantage. Morooka had been frustrated as the cutter got through the fabric but not the wires keeping the collar locked around Yuuri’s neck, protecting the glands there. 

“Why?” Yuuri asks, feeling his hand tremble. 

Morooka’s hand comes up to rip Yuuri’s away, slamming back against the back of the armchair. 

“Still,” the alpha commands, Yuuri’s body freezing even though he tries with all he has to move away. Something cool presses against his neck, the pressure of the collar tightening around his throat and then releasing, falling off. Yuuri’s eyes go wide as Morooka steps back, holding the cut off collar in his hand, emergency clippers in the other. 

“There, much better,” the alpha says with a smirk. “Release,” he commands.

Yuuri’s hand moves back to his unprotected throat, feeling more naked and exposed then he ever has before. 

“I’ve grown tired of waiting,” Morooka informs him as he presses the collar to his nose, breathing in Yuuri’s scent before he puts the collar into his pocket. “Tomorrow we will have a proper mating ceremony.” His eyes are dark when he looks back at Yuuri, his scent filled with arousal and pride. Yuuri can smell his own, too, fear and hurt. Distress. His heart pounds harder than it ever has, mind scrambling for anything to get him out of this. He comes up with nothing. Nothing can save him from this hell. Morooroka crouches down, his face only a decimeter from Yuuri’s, and then he smirks.

“I will make you happy, Yuuri—I promise. You’ll see.”

He straightens then, one lingering caress on Yuuri’s cheek before he leaves. 

* * *

Everything erupts into chaos after Victor realises Yuuri’s missing. The entire yakuza and bratva is ripped from their beds to search the mansion and estate. They find four bratva members placed together in a pile at one of the back entrances, shot. Ten members of the yakuza are missing as well as Yuuri, one of them being Morooka. At first they all seem to think it was some sort of hit against the yakuza, someone trying to stir up trouble between them and the bratva. Toshiya is in shock and so is Victor’s mamochka, scrambling to do count-ins and calling around to their other members to check if anyone else was hit. They come up with nothing. Everywhere else, everything’s been quiet. 

Victor is in a panic, Yuuri’s distressed scent is still in his nose and adrenaline pumping in his veins, making him want to run and fight and find Yuuri, but paralized when none of that will help. He comes back from yet another search, meeting Mari and Yuri, who’s back from watching the surveillance tapes. 

They sit, the Katsukis and Nikiforovs, and watch as Morooka, Toshyia’s second in command, carries an unconscious Yuuri out of the mansion and into a black SUV, the other missing members of the yakuza willingly getting into cars and driving away. The room is so thick with alpha pheromones that it almost makes Victor gag. Hiroko is crying and the rest of them seem too shocked to comprehend what’s happening.

Morooka took Yuuri. 

An alpha who was living under Victor’s roof walked into his omega’s room, possibly hurt him, and then took him. 

Victor doesn’t remember much after that. 

He comes to a few hours later, if he’s to believe Chris, who’s sitting in his room informing him that he went feral. They know nothing more than when they watched the tapes. 

No one seems to know what to do. The yakuza are trying to find money trials but Morooka seems to have gotten new accounts since none of their searches turns anything up. Victor tries to contact all the airlines, both through legal and illegal channels, but none know anything about a plane leaving Russia in the last 24-hours with the passenger description Victor gives. 

He feels like a terrible alpha, to have his omega taken right from underneath his nose. He couldn’t protect Yuuri like he was supposed to. Make sure he’s safe and taken care of. Instead, Yuuri is somewhere where he can’t reach him, possibly hurt. Possibly mated. 

He’s sitting on the floor in Yuuri’s room, trying to memorise the scent completely. He wants to crawl into the nest where, it smells like Yuuri the most, but he doesn’t feel like he deserves to. He’s failed Yuuri. Nothing has ever hurt him more than this. His mamochka finds him and the look of pity in her eyes is enough for Victor to snarl. He doesn’t want her pity—he wants her help. 

“Vitenka,” she starts, sitting down next to him. “I think you need to prepare yourself for the possibility that we won’t find him, not like he was before he left.” 

Victor’s eyes fly up, wide, meeting her calm ones. Victor knows instantly. It’s not his mamochka he’s talking with. It’s the pakhan.

“What are you saying?” Victor asks, feeling rage rise in his chest. 

Alexia sighs, posture stiff and eyes hard. “There must be a reason for Morooka to take Yuuri specifically. I can not see any other reason for it other than the fact that he’s an omega.” She stops then, taking a deep breath before continuing. “There are only a few things one needs an omega for.”

“How can you say that?” Victor shouts, angry and hurt that his mother can even think like that about Yuuri. Yuuri, who has played here since he was a kid, who she’s known for a decade. 

“I just want you to understand!” she shoults back, dominance pheromones heavy in the room. Usually Victor backs down, but not now. He can’t. “Yuuri might not be able to be your mate anymore.”

“I don’t fucking care!” Victor shouts, shooting up from the floor, energy raging inside him making it impossible to be still. “If someone bit him, I’ll kill them. The bond goes away then, so it doesn't matter!” 

Victor will. He will shoot or gut whoever thought they could take Yuuri against his will. The bond will disappear then, and Yuuri can come home to him and Victor will make sure no one hurts him ever again. 

His mother stands up, too, much more collected, which makes Victor even angrier. She dusts some lint of her pants before she looks at him again, eyes till cold. He hates it. He needs his mother right now, not the pakhan. 

“And if he’s pregnant?” 

Victor’s world stops. He can’t even think about that. About heat inducers and Yuuri being forced into anything, not without feeling like he’s going to vomit. 

“I don’t care,” Victor grits out between his teeth, and his mamochka actually seems surprised about that, eyebrows shooting up. “I don’t care. I love him. I need him back or I’ll go insane.” 

“Why? He’s not your mate?” Alexia asks and Victor is suddenly hit with the realisation that she doesn’t understand. She has no idea how Victor feels about Yuuri, because she never has, never outside of a bond. She didn’t meet Mama until a week before their bonding ceremony. They didn’t know each other like he and Yuuri do. She didn’t love her before. Somehow that calms him. Somehow that makes the whole thing much more understandable and he lets out a small laugh as the explosive rage runs off, leaving the simmering anger from Yuuri being taken. 

“I’m in love with Yuuri, Mamochka,” he says slowly, locking eyes with her as he tries to will her to understand. “I don’t care about any of that because I love him. He’s been a part of almost my entire life, he’s been my friend and has taken care of me and comforted me when I needed it. I love him and I’m in love with him. I can’t stand the idea of him not being safe. Of him hurt or alone and scared. I need to find him. I need to get him home.” 

Alexia looks at him, sucking one of her cheeks into her mouth as she contemplates. Victor never gets a chance to hear what she has to say, though, because Yuri appears in the doorway, slightly out of breath. 

“Morooka called.”

Apparently, Morooka called Toshiya to try to  _ negotiate _ . He claims he hasn’t hurt Yuuri and that the omega is safe somewhere he would not disclose. They were not allowed to talk to him. Morooka wants the Katsuki’s blessing to become Yuuri’s mate, for him and Yuuri to be able to come back to the yakuza, and for the yakuza would sever all ties with the bratva. Toshiya did not agree. 

The call is over by the time Victor and Alexia get to the room, but it’s clear that everyone is shaken up about it. Mari is gritting her teeth and Toshiya looks at a loss of what to do, much like Victor feels. The GPS on Morooka’s phone is off, they’ve already tried to track that and the other members’ phones and various trackers in hope of someone missing turning something off, but no luck. Once again, they are left with nothing, only the feeling of Yuuri slipping through their fingers.

It’s been five days of searching every channel they have, when Phichit comes barging into Victor’s office with Chris at his heels, eyes wide but with a small smile on his lips. 

“I got a text!” he exclaims and Victor is out of his chair in seconds, rushing towards the omega, who’s holding up his phone. 

“From Yuuri?” he asks. They found Yuuri’s phone on his nightstand, charger plugged in. Still, Victor knows Yuuri is smart. Knows Yuuri will do whatever he can to get away or send them clues to find him. He just hopes Yuuri hasn’t been forced to give up too much to get the information out. He has nightmares of Yuuri being beaten, calling out for Victor who just can’t get to him. He always wakes in a cold sweat, unable to fall back asleep for hours. 

“I think so,” Phichit says, standing close to Victor so he can see the message. “I don’t think he’s the one writing, but he might have been able to get someone to send me something.” 

Victor looks down at the screen, carefully reading what could be the only thing he’s heard from the man he loves in days. The only sign he might still be alive. 

_ From Yuuri _

_ With Morooka _

_ 61.873477, 34.584070 _

_ Phichit’s first hamster was named Pikachu _

Victor stares down at the at the message, joy bubbling up at the sight of the words. His Yuuri is so smart. Coordinates and everything. He looks up and Phichit is smiling, nodding.

“It’s true, my first hamster was called Pikachu. I never told Morooka that. I barely told anyone that,” Phichit says as he steps away slightly. “I think this is it. I think it’s him.”

“Did you try calling?” Victor asks, mind scrambling. There’re so many questions, so much he wants to know. 

“I did,” Phichit confirms. “It’s off or they blocked my number.” Victor nodded, starting to pace the room. 

“What if it’s fake?” Victor asks, turning to his computer. “Have you searched the coordinates?” 

It doesn't take long to find it on Google Maps. It looks like an old, abandoned castle just off the coast of a large lake. It’s only eight hours away from Saint Petersburg and Victor’s heart rate picks up at the thought of being able to have Yuuri in his arms before sundown if he leaves now. There are still so many questions, though, and they can’t resolve this themselves. The reactions to the text message from the bratva and yakuza are mixed. Some believe it to be real, some don’t. It’s not hard to find that the number is registered to one of the members of the yakuza that left with Yuuri, even if it’s not the number any of the other members have registered for the alpha. 

Alexia thinks it’s too little to go on, that they should try to get in contact with the number again until they have more information. They are not a SWAT team, she says. Can’t go rushing into castles where there might be hundreds of guards, armed and ready to shoot down the bratva and yakuza heirs. The discussion turns heated fast, questions being fired around with no answers . 

Why would Morooka keep Yuuri in Russia? Why would Yuuri contact Phichit and not Victor or his parents? What are the risks of going? What are the risks of it being a trap? What are the risks of leaving Yuuri there? Nothing gets resolved, and by the end of the discussion, everyone decides that it would be best to go back to sleep and continue talking tomorrow. 

Victor can’t wait that long. 

When the house is quiet for the night, he goes and wakes up Yuri. The other alpha comes without question, and they continue to Chris’ room, only to find him and Phichit tucked close together. They decide to leave them. Victor doesn’t have the heart to take Chris away from Phichit and perhaps not be able to bring him back. The scenario hits too close to home, and Victor can’t bear the thought of bringing the pain he’s feeling to who will probably be one of his best friends’ mate. 

They go wake up Mari instead. 

The alpha agrees immediately, and soon they are backing out of the driveway of the Nikiforov estate in one of the larger SUVs, stocked with bulletproof vests and weapons. None of them say much as Yuri turns on the GPS and starts driving. The night envelops them as they move across the distance, all of them tense. They take turns sleeping and driving, trying to rest up for what they know will come. They are driving into the unknown, but they are all convinced that Yuuri is not unguarded. As they get closer they try to build a strategy, anything that will get them all out alive. 

They stop in a city just an hour from the coordinates. They find a local library that has some old plans of the castle and sit down to study them as they eat breakfast. The castle is big, built like a square with a courtyard in the middle. It’s four storeys high with an old basement that seems to have functioned as a dungeon when it was built. Victor can only hope Yuuri’s not down there. 

“Okay, so say he’s on one of the top floors?” Mari says. “I think Morooka would put him there. He knows Yuuri’s training and knows he could jump or climb down if he’s not too high up. He would either keep him in the basement or up high.”

“Okay, so there are two major staircases leading up—me and Victor take one each and you keep a look out backwards?” Yuri suggests, finger trailing one of the staircases with one of his fingers. “We can only hope there aren’t too many guards. If we’re really lucky, it’ll just be the ones who left with Morooka a week ago. We could take out ten.”

“Yeah, so we move up one floor at the time? Or do we take the stairs to the top and then move down again?” Mari asks, sipping the coffee they bought at the drive in. 

“We might get trapped like that,” Victor says, trying to make sense of the plans. It’s so huge. There’s no possibility to get around this completely safe. Even if they are all skilled assassins, his mamochka was right. They have almost no experience in rushing a place, and they’re too few to do it. 

“Yeah, but if we get stuck on one floor they might rush us from two levels,” Yuri points out. 

“How about we move up to the first floor and one of us stays there to clear it, the other two move to the next and one stays there to clear that, and so on?” Victor suggests, even if the idea makes his stomach turn. 

“Shit, we really aren't used to this,” Mari says, leaning back with a deep sigh as she rubs her face, resting her hands on her head. “We need to get Yuuri out.” 

“We do,” Victor agrees. His heart aches. He’s so close. So, so close to having Yuuri in his arms, and all he needs to do is figure out this puzzle. 

“Alright,” Mari says, sighing as she leans forward over the castle plans again. “We’ll have to take some risks then.” 

They strap up, bulletproof vests and holsters filled with guns and spare bullets. The last part of the road is gravel, and they drive down it slowly. The forest opens up to a clearing, revealing the large white castle, towers with copper roofs and spires that gleam in the summer sun. There are several cars parked outside the large front door, but so far, no guards. They park the SUV so they can take off quickly if they need to. No one seems to have noticed them yet, and with a deep breath and one final look at one another, they step out. 

The door is unexpectedly unlocked, and as soon as they come inside, they spot a guard. Yuri shoots him with a silenced gun and he falls into a heap on the floor before the front door has even closed behind them. They move quietly up the stairs, and surprisingly, the castle is very empty. They take out two more guards on the second floor, the first and second floors not holding Yuuri, as they’d anticipated. 

When they reach the third floor, it becomes evident that something’s going on. Music is streaming from one of the rooms and pleasant chatter can be heard from inside it. They all stop, exchanging looks as they try to figure out if they should try to head over to get a better view. Luckily, one of the people who’s attending what must be a party walks out, and Mari waste no time in rushing over to grab them, pushing them up against the wall with the barrel of her gun to the underside of their jaw.

_ “ _ A celebration,” they say. “For Morooka and Yuuri’s bonding ceremony,” they gasp. “They just walked upstairs,” they promise. 

Victor sees red. He rushes up the last flight of stairs, finding the top unguarded. His heart hammers in his chest as he twists and turns, trying to decide which way Yuuri might be. He needs to get there now, he needs to find him, before… 

The trace of a familiar scent graces his nose and Victor turns instinctively towards the now familiar scent of Yuuri filled with fear. It’s impossible to not follow it, rush to the right, down the empty hall. He can hear Yuri’s footsteps behind him as he tries to move faster, get to Yuuri sooner. Victor turns a corner, gun raised, and shoots one of the two guards standing outside a large pair of double doors. The other guard reaches for their gun but doesn’t seem to find it, and that’s all the advantage Victor needs to take her out too. She’s just fallen to the floor when two loud shots can be heard from inside the room, freezing Victor in his steps. Dread fill him as his entire body goes cold. 

No. 

No. 

He can’t be too late. 

“Victor!” Yuri calls behind him, and it snaps Victor into action again, moving to rip open the now unguarded door. 

The first thing he sees as the door opens is Yuuri standing there, side turned to the door. He’s in the middle of a bedroom, a pristine four poster bed taking up most of it. Yuuri’s in a formfitting, white lace wedding dress, a long veil attached to his black hair. He’s completely still, hand trembling by his side. 

The next thing Victor sees is the blood. 

The front of the gown is covered in it, a stark contrast to the white dress. Victor is there in an instant, hands coming to cup Yuuri’s cheeks as he turns the omega’s attention to him. Yuuri’s eyes are glassy, and Victor’s stomach drops. 

“Yuuri, hey, hey. Where are you hurt?” he asks, moving down Yuuri’s body to try to find the source of the blood. He can’t find it, even if the dress is sprayed with red. No gunshot wounds, no puncture wounds. Where is all this blood coming from?

“Vitya,” Yuuri calls and Victor rises again, cuping Yuuri’s neck where a large lace collar is strapped. His gaze is hazy but he’s looking at Victor now, brows furrowed. 

“Hey, darling, you okay?” Victor asks, heart still pounding a mile a minute, adrenaline pumping in his veins. Something clatters to the floor and Yuuri’s hands come up to his neck, skin scalding hot and one of them sticky with blood. His thumbs caress Victor’s scent glands and then a smile spreads on Yuuri’s face.

“No mating bites,” he says softly and Victor heart aches as he shakes his head, fear still raging through his body because something is wrong with Yuuri and he can’t figure out what. 

“Victor!” Yuri calls from the door, and Victor turns to see him pressing his nose against the scent gland on his own wrist. “We need to go!”

“What are you doing?” Victor asks as he grips Yuuri tighter, the omega following willingly, tucking his head into Victor’s neck.    
“He’s in pre-heat!” Yuri grits out between clenched teeth, then Victor smells it too. It seems crazy that he missed it, because it’s everywhere and Yuuri’s skin is so hot, breath ragged and eyes glossed over. He’s not shot. He’s in heat. 

“Where’s the blood coming from?” Yuri asks as Victor crunches down, sliding his hand under Yuuri’s knees to lift him up, Yuuri instinctive wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck. He turns to see Morooka on the floor, a gunshot wound in his chest, another in his gut. Victor breathes a sigh of relief. Two shots. That's what he heard outside the door, and that's what he sees in the alpha’s torso. Yuuri’s not hurt, just covered in the other alpha’s blood. A rush of relief floods his body, even though they are hardly out of the woods yet. 

“Hot,” Yuuri whispers in his ear, and Victor nods, pulling him as close as he can. Yuuri buries his head in his neck, lips finding Victor’s scent gland immediately. 

“I know, but we need to get out of here, okay?” Victor says, trying to manuver Yuuri around in the fucking huge wedding dress, carefully tuging of the veil. Yuuri sighs against his neck and it sends shivers down his spine, heart thumping hard in his chest. He has Yuuri in his arms. Now he just needs to get them both out.

Getting out is much easier than getting in. Mari has kept things at bay on the third floor, and when she spots them her eyes go wide at the sight of the blood. Yuri grits out, “Not hurt,” and “Heat,” and after that, they start making their way down the stairs, Yuri in front, Mari behind Victor. Yuuri is whimpering in his grip, nose firmly tucked against Victor’s scent gland. 

The sight that awaits them outside of the castle is not what Victor expects. The big black luxury helicopter Mamochka bought for Mama is sitting on the lawn in front of the castle, blade still spinning. His mamochka is getting out with several members of the bratva, and Victor hurries over, running as fast as he can with Yuuri in his arms.

“You fucking brat!” his mother shouts. “You think you can just run off on a murder spree? How do you think your mama reacted when she woke up this morning and you were gone? You are a stubborn, idiotic—” 

“Yuuri’s in pre-heat!” Victor shouts as he gets closer, and Alexia’s rambling stops, eyes darting to the squirming omega in his arms.

“Shit, is it his blood?” she asks, and Victor can see how her mind is scrambling to find a plan. 

“No, it’s Morooka’s,” Victor says, and he can’t stop the smirk that tugs on his lips, because Yuuri was so good, shooting that bastard. A smile spreads on Alexia’s face, too, and then she steps aside, opening the door to the helicopter.

“Get in, Georgi can fly you back. He’s a beta and the cockpit is closed so you should be fine with the pheromones. You took a car here?” she asks, looking down to where the cars are parked and Victor nods. “Good, I’ll take the alphas home in that, and after his heat is over, we’re going to talk about this.” 

“Thank you,” Victor says, stepping into the helicopter, Yuuri still in his arms. He places the omega in one of the chairs, and Yuuri immediately starts squirming, tugging at the bloodsoaked wedding dress. His eyes are still glassy, body so warm as he squirms, sucking in breaths. He still smells like distress, need, and worry.

“Off, off,” Yuuri begs. 

Victor rips off his bullet proof vest, throwing it to the side before reaching for the knife tucked into his pants. He carefully cuts a rip in the cleavage line of the gown before he grabs the edges and starts ripping the fabric apart. Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief as the dress comes undone. The helicopter lifts and it almost knocks Victor off balance, even if he’s kneeling on the floor at this point. When it stabilizes, he tugs the dress away, throwing it in the same direction as the vest. There will probably be blood everywhere, but hopefully they can clean it out. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri whines again, and Victor smiles. He’s so happy to have Yuuri here with him, to know he’s safe. He’s never letting anything like this happen again. Yuuri’s scent hangs heavy in the air, not quite in heat yet but so close. 

“Ssh, sweetheart. I’ve got you,” Victor says, hands coming up to untie the lace collar. Even if he can smell that there is no alpha in Yuuri’s scent, it’s still a relief to see his scent glands unmarked when the collar comes off. He finds a bottle of water and tugs off his shirt, soaking it before he starts cleaning the blood off Yuuri’s hand and arm, the splatters on his face. He cleans his own neck next, and throws the shirt away as well. 

Whatever drug they used on Yuuri must be working fast, because Yuuri is squirms in the seat again, spreading his legs as he whines. Victor can see the lace underwear getting soaked and Yuuri’s cock hard and flushed as the tip peaks up over the edge of the lace. Fuck, he looks amazing. 

“Alpha, please touche me,” Yuuri asks, licking his lips. His eyes find Victor’s and the pupils are so blown he can barely see any of that soft brown he knows so well. This is not how Victor thought they would spend their first heat together, but he’s not going to complain too much, with an omega that looks and smells as delicious as Yuuri. He lets his hands wander over Yuuri’s thighs to grab his hips as he starts leaving a soft trail of kisses from the omega’s knee towards his groin. 

“Haa,” Yuuri sighs, head tipping back, exposing that long, slender neck as he spread his legs wider. His hands come to tangle in Victor’s hair and the alpha smirks into Yuuri’s skin, sucking lightly as he reaches the scent gland.

The taste of Yuuri explodes in his mouth and he can’t help but lick and suck at the flushed gland, Yuuri whimpering above him, hands clenching and unclenching in his hair. 

“Vitya, please,” Yuuri begs and Victor is so happy that Yuuri  _ knows _ . Knows it’s him taking care of him and not some other alpha. He pries himself from Yuuri’s thigh, smiling at the marks he left there, before rising to his knees, tugging Yuuri down ‘til their lips meet. Yuuri opes up instantly, tongue swiping into Victor’s mouth as the omega moans. God, Victor has missed him. 

“What do you want?” Victor whispers into the kiss. “I’ll give you anything.”

“Fuck me,” Yuuri sighs. “Fuck me on that big, fat alpha cock of yours ‘til I scream.” 

A full-body shudder runs though Victor body as he pulls Yuuri closer again, kisses hot and wet as his hands travel down to pull the omega’s underwear off entirely. He moves to his own pants next, having to break the kiss to stand, to unbutton and pull them off. He reaches down and picks Yuuri up, turning so he can sit down on the seat instead. Yuuri is soaking wet, rolling his hips so his cock grinds against Victor’s stomach while Victor’s grazes the cleft of his ass, making them both moan. 

“Rise a little for me,” Victor asks and Yuuri does, pressing the uncovered scent glands of his wrists against the ones on Victor’s neck, scenting him. The rush of Yuuri’s scent lacing with his sends a wave of warmth and arousal through Victor, and they both sigh, Yuuri smiling as he closes his eyes. 

“Mine,” he whispers, leaning down to claim Victor’s lips again. “My Vitya.” 

“Yours,” Victor agrees, letting one finger slide into Yuuri’s tight heat, the omega moaning at the intrusion. “Always yours.” 

“Hai, hai,“ Yuuri moans as he starts fucking himself on Victor’s finger. 

Victor is so hard, the scent of Yuuri’s arousal making him dizzy with want, but he can’t stop watching Yuuri as he takes one, two, then three of his fingers, opening himself up for Victor to fuck him. Yuuri is the most beautiful thing Victor has ever seen, inside and out, and he almost lost him. The thought is unbearable. It’s Yuuri who pulls himself off the fingers, hand coming down to steady Victor’s flushed erection so he can slowly sink down on it. 

“Aaah...Vitya,” Yuuri moans, head thrown back as he rocks down slowly, enveloping Victor’s hard cock. It’s so tight and so good and Yuuri feels like he was made for Victor. 

“Fuck, fuck, so good,” Victor moans, Yuuri bottoming out to sit completely in his lap. They both stop, breathing heavy and eyes dark. Yuuri’s hands are resting on his chest and Victor tips his head forward to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s, the omega trembling in his lap. 

“I love you,” Victor whispers, hands on Yuuri’s neck, lips a hairsbreadth away. “I love everything about you.” 

“Vitya, Vitya,” Yuuri whimpers, starting to move in his lap, moaning softly. Victor pushes in to lock his lips over Yuuri’s, starting to thrust up into the tight heat. It doesn't take long before they’re grinding fast, gasping and moaning as pleasure builds between them. 

“Mark me,” Yuuri says as he bounces on Victor’s lap. “Knot me, mark me, make it so no one can ever take me from you again.” 

Victor growls, pushing up faster into Yuuri as he feels his knot grow while he comes closer and closer to his climax. Yuuri’s lips leaves his, only for the omega to bare his throat in submission, scent gland begging to be bitten. Victor can’t control himself, twisting to pull Yuuri’s lips down to his own scent gland as he pushes in to Yuuri’s tightness again hard, once, twice, before the knot pops. Yuuri comes with a broken moan, and as he tightens, so does Victor, pleasure exploding in his groin as he fills Yuuri with his cum. They both seem to move on instinct, and as he feels Yuuri’s teeth sink into his skin, he opens his mouth to do the same, securing the bond. It feels like an explosion and he comes again immediately, pumping Yuuri even fuller as he feels Yuuri’s feelings tangle with his own, sparking through his body like fireworks. Yuuri is completely still in his lap, head resting on his shoulder, right next to the bond mark. 

Yuuri’s skin is less heated and he’s sleeping soundly on Victor’s shoulder. They must have broken the first heat wave. Victor has no idea how this will continue, doesn't know what the heat inducers will do to Yuuri’s body, but for now, he holds his mate close, reveling in their shared love and the fact that Yuuri is finally safe. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Breathes a sigh of relief.* 
> 
> Next week: an epilogue. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	5. Far Longer Than Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely[ faeriefirefly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for the beta and cheer. And a all the kisses and hugs to my friends Sav and Crizz who have been gushing about this idea with me since I came up with it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this final part of this story.

“Mr. Nikiforov?” 

“Hm?” 

Yuuri looks up from where he’s been staring down at the beautiful rose garden from the second storey balcony. Inside, the party rages, guests getting drunker and drunker while the expensive alcohol continues to flow. Soon, most of the alphas will be so intoxicated they’ll become unbearable, and that’s one of the reasons Yuuri's out here on the balcony in the first place. 

It’s not that he can’t handle it, he just can’t stand the way they all lose the respect they always cary for him as they get more and more inebriated, their true colors bleeding through as inhibitions are lowered. Yuuri might be the pakhan’s mate, and therefore always treated respectfully, but to many, he’s just a pretty thing to look at, a fantasy and desire. Something to try to stake claim to, even though he’s unreachable—or maybe because of it. 

Yuuri knew it would come to this tonight; he’s not surprised in the slightest. Two factors always plays into the alphas losing control and starting to make advancines. The first being the alcohol, which the approaching alpha has clearly had more than enough of, considering the way he sways as he tries to stand still. The second, the absence of Yuuri’s mate. 

“Can I interest you in a dance?” the alpha asks, as Yuuri scrambles to remember his name. 

“No, thank you.” He’s trying to be polite. Yuuri’s pretty sure this is one of the alphas who runs a port where the drugs are shipped from and it’s unnecessary to be rude if the alpha would accept a simple rejection. Yuuri highly doubts that though.

“Aw, why not? Pretty thing like you shouldn't sit out all night,” the alpha slurs, and Yuuri turns to roll his eyes, sipping his champaign to hold back a deep sigh.

“I’m only interested in dancing with one partner, thank you,” he points out, trying again to reject the man softly, to not cause a scene. It doesn't matter that Victor isn’t here. Yuuri can defend himself, and he knows the person Victor sent with him to this event will be more ruthless than any of them if he catches this creep doing anything improper towards Yuuri. He might even break the alpha’s neck for simply taking that one step closer. 

“But the pakhan’s not here right now, is he?” the alpha smirks, and Yuuri lets out a real sigh this time, the awful feeling of missing Victor twisting in his chest. 

Victor’s been away on a business trip for the last two weeks, and Yuuri feels like he’s going a bit stir crazy form it. They’ve never been apart this long before. Usually, Yuuri travels with Victor, but with how dangerous the trip might be, Victor had asked Yuuri to stay at home, where they know he’s safe. Yuuri wasn’t keen on letting Victor leave to head straight into enemy territory, but he’s the pakhan now, and sometimes things like this can’t be helped. Yuuri had wanted to come along anyway, but after Victor had pleaded, Yuuri relented. They’re still feeling the effects of Yuuri’s abduction, even now, years later. It’s one of the reasons why they haven’t been apart much: the need they both feel to be close, to touch and know the other is right there so huge at times that it’s overbearing. Yuuri has found himself flooded with the need to be at Victor’s side instantly, leaving paperwork or dance practice, only to bump into Victor in the hall on his way to see Yuuri. Maybe it’s the bond, maybe it’s the fear of losing each other, maybe it’s just how they work. 

“True, doesn’t make any difference to me though,” Yuuri says as he turns back to the alpha, resting back against the balcony railing. The alpha stagers a bit closer and Yuuri sighs, getting ready to swipe the legs from underneath the man so he falls to the floor if he gets too close. 

“I heard you respond well to commands,” the alpha smirks, and a cold shiver runs down Yuuri’s spine at the memory of being under Morooka’s command, unable to control his body the way he wanted. The panic and fear as his body moved without his permission. But things would be different now. Yuuri’s bonded, and his mate’s command holds the highest rank. Still, another alpha could try, and Yuuri’s very sure he wouldn't like to know how that feels, even if it would have less control than Morooka’s command when Yuuri was unmated. 

“Then you must have heard the last person to do that bled out on a bedroom floor,” Yuuri shoots back, hand instinctively moving to the slit of his dress, where his lace garter holds a small pistol. 

“I did, but it might be worth it, to fuck the pakhan’s swan,” the alpha leers as he closes the distance between them. 

Yuuri has the pistol against the man’s stomach in an instant. The man gasps, and Yuuri looks up behind his shoulder to lock eyes with familiar emerald green, Yuri with a tight grip on the man’s neck, gun probably pressed against the mans back. A wave of relief courses though Yuuri at the sight of his friend, and as the alpha gasps, Yuuri takes a step back, slipping his gun back into the garter.

“You okay?” Yuri asks and Yuuri nods, taking another step back as the alpha gasps again, Yuri tightening his grip. 

“I came to get you,” Yuri says, as if he isn’t holding someone who they both threatened at gunpoint by the neck. “Otabek’s got the car pulled up.” 

Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief, even though he’s surprised. He was to show up at this party to scope something out and had expected to stay until late. He probably would have wanted to leave after this encounter anyway, but something must be going on if Yuri was already coming to fetch him. 

“Why?” Yuuri asks, furrowing his brows. He can see the man in Yuri’s grip squirm, and Yuri presses the gun harder against his back. 

“I’ve been told to take you home,” Yuri answers. “Will you just go while I take care of this trash?”

“By who?” Yuuri asks, tilting his head slightly. “And you know Vitya likes to do that himself.”

“There’s only three people who tell me what to do and I listen,” Yuri says with a growl, like Yuuri should just get it.

“Five,” Yuuri corrects and Yuri rolls his eyes.

“Fuck off to the car, Yuuri,” Yuri retorts, and now it’s Yuuri’s time to roll his eyes, turning on his heel to start walking out the room. 

The host and hostess are both too drunk to say goodbye, so Yuuri easily threads through the crowd, down the stairs and out the large front door. Otabek is waiting in the car and Yuuri slips in, closing the backdoor behind him. The beta gives him a brief nod in the rearview mirror, eyes darting to the front door. 

“Yuri had some business,” Yuuri explains, and Otabek merely nods, brows furrowing slightly, jaw tight. 

Otabek is not a very expressive person but Yuuri can recognize the worry anyway. He can’t help but smile slightly, relaxing back into the plush leather seats of the car. He’s so glad Yuri found such a good mate, someone to share his life with, one of the three Yuri admits listening two. The other two are Victor and Yuuri. Yuuri claims Yuri listens ho his and Victor’s kids as well, because he’s seen how soft Yuri is with them, but the alpha would never admit to that. 

“It was just a horny alpha making threats,” Yuuri soothes, even though he’s still a little shaken up about the encounter. “He’ll be out soon. There shouldn't be a problem.” 

Otabek visibly relaxes, hands unclenching from the steering wheel. It doesn’t take too long for Yuri to come out the door, half running down the stairs towards the car. He opens the front passenger door and Yuuri looks away as Yuri slides in, giving his mate a small peck on the cheek. 

“Better get going, Beka, or Victor will beat our asses,” Yuri teases but Yuuri can’t help but latch on to the information.

“Victor asked us to go back?” Yuuri asks as the car starts to move, Otabek guiding it into the slow night traffic, back towards the Nikiforov mansion. Victor wouldn't do that without reason. Was there a threat? Did something happen on Victor’s trip?

“Yeah, apparently he got home early,” Yuri says nonchalantly, like he didn’t just flip Yuuri’s world upside down. 

“What?”

“Yeah, he got home and wanted to see you. Would you rather have stayed at that party?” Yuri asks with a knowing smirk in his voice. 

Yuuri huffs in response, heart starting to race and butterflies beginning to fill his stomach at the thought of seeing Victor soon. He’s missed him so much, the time apart almost unbearable.

The half-hour drive back to the mansion feels like a lifetime, and Yuuri can’t help but reach out along the bond over and over to reassure himself that Victor is fine, content even. He rushes out of the car as soon as it stops, high heels in his hands as he dashes up the stairs, holding the long skirt of the dress up so he doesn’t get tangled in it. He shouts out a quick greeting to Minami as he passes him in the corridor, probably on patrol. Yuuri was so happy to hear Mari had taken the boy with them after the Morooka incident, and after realising that Yuuri was staying in Russia, the boy had insisted on staying to make sure Yuuri was safe. Minami laughs, catching the heels Yuuri throws his way, shouting after him to go easy on Victor. 

The closer he gets the more he feels it, the distance between them closing, his Vitya being so close and Yuuri aches to be with him. To hold him, kiss him, tell him about everything the kids did when he was gone and everything that happened at the mansion. To hear about all Victor did even though they talked each day they were apart. 

He rushes around the corner, running now as he closes the last few meters. He opens the door hastily, slipping into their room, and stops, chest heaving and heart overflowing. Victor is lying in their nest, asleep. His chest rises and falls softly, eyes closed as one of his hands rest on his stomach. He’s still in his clothes, even if he had shed his jacket and shoes, opened the buckle of his belt, before he fell into the nest. He was probably waiting for Yuuri and fell asleep, exhaustion and jet lag taking their toll. He’s beautiful, all mussed hair and dark circles under his eyes. Yuuri loves him endlessly. Always has. Always will. 

He strips out of the dress carefully, hanging it over a chair before placing the gun in his nightstand. He’s left in his stockings and garter belt, maroon lace, but he doesn’t think Victor will mind. He’ll probably want to take them off himself. A shiver runs through Yuuri at the thought and he hurries over to the bed. He crawls into the nest, over the body of his sleeping mate, placing one knee on each side of his hips, hands framing his face. He’s so gorgeous it takes Yuuri’s breath away 

“Vitya,” Yuuri calls, leaning down to softly press his lips at the corner of Victor’s mouth. Victor hums, and Yuuri leaves another kiss on his cheek, the next on his jaw, and then finally, tucks his nose into Victor’s neck and takes a long, deep breath, letting the scent wash over him. Even though there is a hint of Victor’s scent in his own, it’s not the same as  tucking his nose right here and breathing. 

“Yuuri,” Victor mumbles, and Yuuri smiles against his skin, pressing his lips tenderly against his bond mark. 

“Okaerinasai,” Yuuri breathes, and feels a full body shiver run though Victor’s body as his mate’s arms come up to wrap around his waist and pull him down to rest on his chest. Victor’s warmth sinks into his skin and warms him through and through, even though he didn’t know he was cold. 

“Fuck, Yuuri, I missed you too fucking much,” Victor breathes into his neck, arms tightening around him. 

“I missed you too,” Yuuri agrees, kissing at the bondmark again. “Why are you already back? I thought it would be another week?”

“Couldn't stand it,” Victor admits, grip loosening a little so Yuuri can push up on his elbows and look into those gorgeous blue eyes. 

Victor’s gaze is filled with adoration and love, and it echoes through the bond. Yuuri has to lean down and press his lips against Victor’s. It tastes like love and home and Yuuri can’t stop himself as he grabs Victor’s neck to pull closer, licking at the seam of his lips. Victor opens slowly, the kiss deepening as they taste each other again. Yuuri’s heart trembles, because nothing feels more right than this, being in Victor’s arms, surrounded by his scent, lips pressed against each other. 

Victor’s hands move slowly, caressing softly down Yuuri’s back to his garter belt and lace panties, fingers splaying across his ass before giving a squeeze. Yuuri moans into the kiss, hips rocking forward. He feels dizzy and breathless and breaks the kiss, overwhelmed by emotion as Victor continues to rock him down into his groin, hips pushed flush together, cocks filling. 

“I missed you, Vitya. I missed you so much,” Yuuri gasps, lips latching on to Victor’s neck and sucking a mark there. Victor tilts his head back to give Yuuri more room. 

“Me too. We’re never doing it again,” Victor proclaims, finger slipping beneath Yuuri’s underwear to slowly pull them down. Yuuri rises when they reach his knees, lifting one leg at a time as Victor pulls them off, continuing to leave marks high on Victor’s neck for the world to see. When Yuuri comes down to straddle Victor’s hips again, he’s completely bare, while Victor is still fully clothed. No matter how much Yuuri appreciates Victor in a good suit, he prefers him naked. 

He breaks away from Victor’s neck, smiling smugly as he sees the marks, sitting back as his hands find the buttons of the alpha’s shirt and start to unbutton it so he can get to Victor’s beautiful skin. His mate’s hands trail up Yuuri’s arms, coming to rest on his neck to play with the hairs there, the pushed-back hair he styled for the party starting to come undone. Victor smirks, eyes roaming over Yuuri’s body hungrily as Yuuri works on the buttons. 

“You’re so pretty, love,” Victor says, hands sliding down to Yuuri’s ass, taking a cheek in each hand. “So beautiful, sexy and amazing. How did I get this lucky, huh? To have a mate this gorgeous to come home to? Who straddles my lap and undresses me as soon as I get home? I must be the luckiest alpha in the world.”

Yuuri finally gets the buttons undone, and Victor rises to tug it off, leaving him blissfully bare. Victor is so hot, Yuuri can hardly believe his mate is real most days, and that he gets to wake up every morning resting on those beautiful chest muscles. Yuuri feels Victor’s erection press into his ass as his mate claims his lips in a kiss, pulling him back down to the bed. Yuuri follows willingly as Victor turns them, switching their positions in one fluent movement. Yuuri smiles, spreading his legs wide so Victor has room to settle between them, kiss growing heated. 

Sparks spread through Yuuri’s body as Victor’s hands roam his chest, twisting his nipples, making him gasp into the kiss, lighting fire in his veins. He tangles his fingers in Victor’s hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss as Victor’s hands continue down, one stopping to squeeze his hip, the other wrapping around his cock. It feels amazing, and Yuuri moans, pushing into Victor’s hand to get more, but is held down by Victor’s hand on his hip. Victor’s strokes are slow and firm, and pleasure builds in Yuuri’s body as Victor works his hand over his cock, making Yuuri moan and whine. 

As amazing as if feels with Victor’s hand wrapped around him, Yuuri wants more, needs to be filled and taken, claimed completely. His hands slowly move down Victor’s chest, appreciating his soft skin and hard muscle. He reaches Victor’s pants, unbuttoning them, and tries to push them down, Victor still making pleasure pulsate through his body with the hand wrapped around his erection. Yuuri doesn't get much further than getting Victor’s pants open, feeling the alphas’s cock strain against his underwear. Yuuri whines, trying to push the garments off again. Victor chuckles against his lips, pulling back slightly, leaving one last peck before rising, kneeling between Yuuri’s legs. 

“You wanna be filled, detka? You missed my cock?” Victor teases as he starts pulling his pants and underwear down, rising a little to get them completely off. Yuuri considers kicking him for being such a tease when they've been apart for so long and Yuuri’s missed him so much. But two can play that game. 

“Mhm,” Yuuri agrees as he lets his hands slowly wander down his body, smirking as he sees Victor’s gaze following them down, down. He spreads his legs a little wider, letting his hands slide in between, feeling the slick starting to wet his hole. He pushes a finger in, moaning loudly as he pushes in farther, biting his lip. “Yess,” Yuuri hisses. “I missed your cock so much, alpha. Come take care of me, hm? Come down here and fuck me on that thick cock of yours.” 

“Fucking hell, Yuuri,” Victor moans, eyes dark with lust. Perfect. 

The alpha moves slowly to place one hand on Yuuri’s stomach, the other caressing down to his hole, where Yuuri’s pumping his finger in and out at an even pace. Victor pushes a finger in alongside Yuuri’s, and Yuuri gasps, the stretch burning but delicious. Victor’s fingers are longer than his own, so Yuuri removes his hand to give Victor room to push two in, curling them slightly, brushing against Yuuri’s prostate. 

“Aah,” Yuuri moans, rocking his hips down, seeking more. “Yes, Vitya. Right—aah, right there.” 

“Gorgeous darling. You’re opening up for me beautifully,” Victor praises, fingers pumping in and out of Yuuri’s tight hole. “I can’t wait to fill you up, pump you full of come, and then do it again and again until you’re dripping with it.”

Yuuri moans, the thought of Victor’s come filling him completely, running out of him afterwards like slick when he’s in heat sounds amazing, and Victor knows so well how to make Yuuri into a horny mess, dirty talking him like this. 

“Mmh. You like that don’t you, Yuuri? To have me fill you up good? Make up for being away for so long?” Victor asks, finally adding a third finger to stretch him out properly, pumping in and out, brushing against that spot that has him seeing stars. 

“Yes,” Yuuri moans. “Come on, Vitya, show me how much you missed me.” 

Victor smirks, pulling his fingers out, coating his cock with the slick from Yuuri’s hole, before leaning down to claim his lips. “With pleasure,” Victor whispers as they break the kiss, pulling back. 

Victor guides Yuuri’s hips to the side, straddling his right leg as he places his left between it and Yuuri’s bent, slightly elevated left leg. Yuuri loves this position. It hits his prostate just right while still giving the opportunity for kissing and for Victor to ram into him like there’s no tomorrow. Perfect. Victor lines up and Yuuri takes a deep breath to relax, letting Victor into his body. They both sigh with pleasure as the tip of Victor’s cock pushes in, the alpha continuing slowly, splitting Yuuri open on his thick length. God, Yuuri has missed this terribly. Not just the sex and the pleasue, but the intimacy and closness. To feel like he’s one with Victor. 

Victor bottoms out, then he leans down, Yuuri reaching up as far as he can in the tangled position to push their lips together. The kiss is filled with love and tenderness, reconnection. Victor starts to rock into Yuuri in shallow thrusts as they kiss lazily, tongues dancing together as Victor’s pace builds. Eventually, they have to break apart, Yuuri dizzy with breathlessness and arousal, heat pooling in his gut. The longer drives of Victor’s cock into him hit his sweet spot perfectly, and Yuuri gasps and moans, pleasure so good.

“Vitya, fuck— Yes,” Yuuri moans. Victor looks disheveled above him, sweat beading on his forehead and throat, eyes wild with lust. Yuuri loves him. 

“You love it Yuuri? Aah, you love my cock so much?” Victor asks and Yuuri nods in between moans, gripping at the sheets to ground himself. 

“I love you, Vitya. So much,” Yuuri gasps, and Victor seems spurred on by it, pace increasing, thrusts erratic and hard, ramming into Yuuri as the omega shouts in pleasure, fingertips and lips starting to tingle with how good it feels to be fucked like this. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri I’m gonna—Aah,” Victor gasps and Yuuri nods, clenching around Victor’s hard cock, making the alpha moan loudly. 

“Do it: fill me up like you promised,” Yuuri commands and Victor’s pace increases even more, pounding into Yuuri like he’s possessed. Yuuri’s getting close too, the stimulation of Victor’s cock thrusting into his tight wetness delicious. Yuuri feels the knot swell and relaxes to take it. It inflates, and with the increased pressure, pleasure erupts through Yuuri’s body. As Yuuri feels Victor come inside him, he comes too, cock spurting white ropes on his stomach and over the sheets. Yuuri lets out a broken moan, clenching down hard on the knot as Victor continues to fill him up, cum mixing with Yuuri’s slick. 

They’re both panting hard, chests heaving as Victor slumps down, the knot tugging at Yuuri’s rim, making them both hiss. 

“Sorry,” Victor mumbles, but Yuuri only shushes him, fingers coming up to card though Victor’s hair, the alpha resting his forehead on Yuuri’s shoulder as they come down from the euphoric high of orgasm, reveling in the presence of each other. A low rumble starts in Victor’s chest and the answering purr comes from Yuuri instantly, bond completely connected again. 

“That was amazing,” Yuuri says, feeling Victor nod against his skin. “Welcome home, babe. I missed you so much it hurt.” 

Victor kisses his chest twice, right over his still rapidly beating heart, and a silly smile spreads on Yuuri’s face at the action. The cold, hard pakhan, rendered soft, sweet and loving. Only in Yuuri’s nest. Only in Yuuri’s embrace. 

“Sorry I took so long,” Victor mumbles and Yuuri is reminded of a time long ago, when Yuuri was newly presented and came to the Nikiforov mansion trembling and with his heart in his hands, hoping Victor would finally accept him. It feels like only yesterday and an eternity ago all at once. 

“You’re worth all the wait,” Yuuri replies, roles reversed now. Victor seems none the wiser of Yuuri’s trip down memory lane, leaning up to peck Yuuri’s lips, eyes filled with adoration, bond flooded with love. Yuuri is so happy. Even if they sometimes live a terrifying and hard life, Yuuri wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting, it's meant so much to me. I've loved writing this story and indulge in one of my favourite childhood movies. Thank you to everyone on Discord for gushing at me and for everyone who's been a part of this journey. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
